Réminiscence
by Scilia
Summary: Une jeune femme, en fort mauvaise posture, est sauvée par le héros solitaire Wolverine qui tombe sous son charme... (fic complete)


Réminiscence  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de X-men ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage ! Seul Sarah et sa famille sont à moi, c'est toujours un début ^____^  
  
Auteur : Scilia@club-internet.fr  
  
Archives : www.bricbrac.fr.st  
  
Résumé : Une jeune femme, en fort mauvaise posture, est sauvée par le héros solitaire Wolverine qui tombe sous son charme...  
  
Note de l'auteur : Quelques mois après le film X-men, certains persos sont basés sur X-men évolution. Wolverine est sensiblement moins grognon que dans les films et les bd. Il est tel que j'aimerai le voir et c'est beaucoup plus pratique pour faire une nc17 et quelques moments romantiques lol Les commentaires sont bien sûr les bienvenues, bonne lecture !  
  
***  
  
New York - Central Park West - 23h  
  
Elle parcourait les rues désertes d'un pas rapide. Ses talons claquaient sur le sol à un rythme régulier. Elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de son appartement mais elle ne se sentait pas rassurée, loin de là. Un bruit derrière elle la fit se retourner. Rien. Elle reprit sa marche en pressant le pas. Le couvercle d'une poubelle tombant sur le sol la fit sursauter. Elle n'était pas seule dans la rue. Son c?ur accéléra en apercevant deux hommes sur son passage. Elle fit demi-tour mais constata rapidement qu'elle était prise au piège. Trois autres hommes la suivaient, c'était eux qui avaient fait du bruit.  
  
Alors ma jolie, on se promène toute seule ? Fit un blond avec une cicatrice sur la joue droite. Laissez-moi tranquille, tenta Sarah en essayant de contourner les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face. Hey, on veut juste jouer un peu ma belle, déclara celui qui semblait être le chef. Ouais, si tu es gentille avec nous, on te laissera rentrer chez toi en un morceau.  
  
La réplique déclencha l'hilarité du groupe. Sarah se retrouva obligée de se plaquer contre le mur tandis que le chef s'avançait dangereusement. Il effleura ses cheveux roux, le contour de son visage avant de l'attraper brusquement par la taille et de l'embrasser sauvagement. Elle tenta de se soustraire à cet assaut mais il faisait deux fois sa corpulence. Elle n'avait aucune chance et se maudit pour son impuissance. Il sentait la bière et le vin, un relent de vieux oignons et la sueur. Elle se sentit sur le point de rendre son dîner quand il consentit enfin à la relâcher.  
  
Bien, tu vois que tu peux être agréable quand tu veux.  
  
Elle le gifla violemment mais s'en voulu aussitôt. L'homme lui décocha un coup au plexus qui l'obligea à se plier en deux. D'une rude poussée, il la fit tomber sur le sol, posant le talon de sa botte sur sa nuque.  
  
Je crois qu'on ne s'est pas très bien comprit. Si tu veux rester en vie, tu m'obéis au doigt et à l'?il ! J'ai été clair ? Demanda-t-il en relevant Sarah par les cheveux.  
  
Des larmes de douleur noyèrent ses yeux verts, elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'acquiescer. Il n'y avait personne dans cette maudite rue pour l'aider. Du coin de l'?il, elle vit le reste du groupe s'approcher, des sourires vicieux sur le visage.  
  
Par quoi on va commencer avec celle-là ? Demanda le blond. La même chose que les autres, ricana un rouquin qui avait plusieurs piercings au visage. Hein que tu vas aimer ce qu'on va te faire ? Questionna le chef avec un air entendu. Laissez-moi, supplia Sarah effrayée.  
  
Sa réponse lui valut une gifle qui laissa une marque violacée sur sa joue droite.  
  
Je repose ma question : est-ce que tu vas aimer ce que l'on va te faire ? Non ! Cria Sarah qui essaya sans succès de se relever.  
  
Vexé de ne pas encore l'avoir brisé, le chef de la bande l'attrapa par les cheveux et la souleva jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient face à face.  
  
Je serais à votre place, je la laisserai tranquille, annonça une voix grave.  
  
La bande chercha des yeux l'homme qui venait de parler mais il n'y avait personne dans la rue. Sarah espérait que son sauveur n'allait pas fuir devant le nombre.  
  
C'est le dernier avertissement, lâchez-la si vous ne voulez pas mourir. Tu ne nous fais pas peur, qui que tu sois ! Rétorqua le chef en sortant un couteau de chasse.  
  
Ses hommes l'imitèrent et furent prêts en quelques secondes à se battre. Deux étaient armés de couteau et les deux autres de revolver. Le chef releva Sarah et se plaqua derrière elles de manière à ce qu'elle lui serve de protection. La scène se déroula avec une rapidité surprenante. Un bruit de lame sortant d'un étui se fit entendre puis, les deux hommes qui étaient le plus loin de Sarah, tombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Les deux autres se regardèrent, dévisagèrent leur chef avant de s'enfuir en courant. Ce dernier faisait un peu moins le fier mais garda la lame de son couteau contre la carotide de la jeune femme.  
  
Montre-toi ! Cria le chef. Cela changera quoi ? Tu vas mourir si tu ne la relâches pas immédiatement, déclara l'inconnu d'un ton glacial. Je veux savoir à qui j'ai affaire !  
  
Sortant de la pénombre, l'inconnu fit voir son visage au chef qui écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu un homme de la sorte, ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille, ses yeux vert luisaient dans l'obscurité, une barbe hirsute recouvrait les joues de l'inconnu mais le plus inquiétant était les mains de l'homme. Sur chaque poing se dressaient trois lames d'acier couvertes de sang. Il était vêtu entièrement de noir : tee-shirt, pantalon et blouson de cuir.  
  
Satisfait ? Laisse tomber tes lames ! Ordonna le chef. Tu crois vraiment que ça changera quelque chose ? Demanda Wolverine qui commençait à en avoir assez de ce blanc-bec. Je vais la saigner, je te préviens ! Bon sang, j'ai le chic pour tomber sur les dingues en ce moment. Je ne suis pas dingue et tu viens de tuer deux de mes potes ! Pose tes lames et on négociera ensuite ! Espèce de crétin, je suis un mutant, elles font parties de moi, maugréa Logan qui commençait à perdre patience. Un mutant ! Répéta le chef intéressé. J'aurais une bonne prime si je te capture.  
  
Il repoussa violemment Sarah qui se cogna la tête contre le mur et perdit connaissance. Les deux hommes se firent face. Le mutant esquivait chaque geste de son adversaire. Il semblait connaître le déplacement de l'homme avant même que celui-ci ne bouge.  
  
Choisis, la mort ou la vie, demanda Wolverine au bout de quelques minutes. La mort.. Pour toi espèce de sale mutant, cria le chef en portant un coup à l'épaule de son adversaire. Non ! S'écria Sarah en voyant son sauveur sur le point d'être blessé.  
  
Celui-ci, portant son attention sur la jeune femme, ne put esquiver la lame qui se figea dans son épaule droite. Le chef prit un air de vainqueur mais déchanta quand Wolverine réussit à le coincer contre un mur, une de ses lames contre sa carotide.  
  
Alors. quelle est ta réponse ? Demanda la mutant en faisant sortir sa lame quelques millimètres de plus, faisant couler quelques gouttes de sang. Ne le tuez pas. s'il vous plait, quémanda Sarah qui se tenait maintenant près des deux hommes.  
  
Wolverine la regarda un instant. Il lisait sur son visage le soulagement de ne pas avoir été violée, ou pire encore, par ce malade et sa bande. Il prit quelques secondes de réflexion et se pencha pour murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de sa proie. Ce dernier secoua la tête et s'enfuit dès que le mutant relâcha sa prise.  
  
Que lui avez-vous dit ? Demanda Sarah piquée par la curiosité. Que si je le retrouvais à traîner par ici, je lui coupais ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, répondit le mutant en faisant rentrer ses lames dans ses poings. Vous êtes blessé par ma faute, je suis désolée. Ce n'est rien, répondit Wolverine en arrachant la lame qui était toujours figée dans son épaule. J'habite près d'ici, je vais vous soigner, proposa Sarah. Non, je ne crois pas que. Je vous le demande aussi parce que je ne me sens pas rassurée à l'idée d'être seule, murmura la jeune femme.  
  
Wolverine hocha la tête après quelques secondes de réflexion. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'était mêlé de cette histoire. Malicia aurait certainement dit que c'était son âme de sauveur qu'il y avait poussé. Il eut un léger sourire à l'évocation de sa protégée. Il était intervenu parce qu'il détestait l'injustice, tout simplement. Il suivit Sarah qui tremblait légèrement mais refusa son aide lorsqu'il lui la proposa. Ni l'un l'autre ne virent, sur le toit d'un des immeubles voisins, une haute silhouette qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène.  
  
***  
  
New York - Central Park West - Appartement de Sarah - Minuit  
  
Elle l'avait forcé à s'asseoir dans la cuisine et a ôté son tee-shirt tandis qu'elle sortait une trousse de premier soin. Wolverine se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté quand il vit son air stupéfait.  
  
Votre blessure. elle. je n'ai pas rêvé pourtant ! Je vous ai dit que c'était inutile, répondit le mutant avec un air de « je vous avais prévenu » Comment. oh cela fait partie de vos capacités de mutant ? Oui. Est-ce que. cela fait mal quand elles sortent, osa demander Sarah en caressant le dessus de la main droite de son invité. Oui, répondit simplement celui-ci en se rappelant qu'il avait eu la même conversation avec Jean Grey lors d'une de leurs premières rencontres. Vous avez d'autres talents cachés, continua Sarah qui était si proche du mutant qu'elle pouvait sentir son odeur virile. Vous faites partie de la police pour poser autant de questions ? Non, c'est juste que. merci, dit la jeune femme d'une voix à peine audible.  
  
Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Wolverine et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle ne fit qu'effleurer ses lèvres de sa langue, attendant un signe de la part du mutant pour approfondir ce baiser. Voyant qu'il n'esquissait pas un geste, Sarah plaqua son corps svelte contre celui de Logan, glissant ses mains le long de son torse musclé avant de les nouer derrière sa nuque. Le mutant sentit sa résistance faiblir. Il n'avait pas été si proche d'une femme depuis plusieurs mois mais ce n'était pas une raison pour céder à la tentation, tenta-t-il de se raisonner tandis que Sarah lui mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Il la prit par les bras et la repoussa doucement. Elle sembla déçue et lui lança un regard perdu. Il sut qu'il venait de perdre la bataille quand il vit poindre des larmes dans ses yeux.  
  
Avec une douceur dont il ne faisait quasiment jamais preuve, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sarah et explora sa bouche. Leurs langues se mêlèrent en un ballet langoureux. Les mains de Logan se firent plus légères et partirent à la découverte du corps de sa compagne, glissant de ses bras jusqu'à son dos, remontant sous le fin tissus de son chemisier pour caresser sa peau douce. Son parfum l'envoûtait, le velouté de sa peau excitait ses sens. Wolverine échangea leur position et l'assit sur la table de la cuisine, se glissant être ses cuisses entrouvertes. Les baisers se succédaient, ils ne se quittaient plus, tantôt léchant, tantôt caressant, tantôt explorant la bouche de l'autre.  
  
Logan essaya de déboutonner le chemisier de sa compagne mais, à court de patience, fini par faire sauter les boutons d'un geste brusque. Sarah entendit à peine ceux-ci tomber sur le carrelage. Il n'y avait plus que la bouche du mutant sur la sienne, ses mains qui caressaient ses seins à travers son soutien-gorge de dentelle bleu, son membre qu'elle devinait tendu sous son pantalon de cuir, qui comptaient. Elle poussa un gémissement quand il prit l'un de ses mamelons entre ses dents, le mordillant avec douceur tandis que sa main glissait inexorablement entre les cuisses de sa compagne. Logan l'allongea sur la table et continua de lécher, sucer sa poitrine, tandis que sa main avait trouvé l'élastique de sa culotte. Il hésitait à aller plus loin quand le bassin de Sarah se souleva, lui indiquant qu'elle avait déjà dépassé le point de non-retour. Il reprit sa bouche en un baiser fougueux tandis que son pouce allait frôler son clitoris.  
  
Elle gémit en sentant sa main se frotter contre son sexe. Il y avait si longtemps que personne n'avait exploré son corps, ne l'avait fait vibrer de plaisir. Ses mains se glissèrent sous le tee-shirt de son amant, elle le lui ôta, se détachant de ses lèvres juste le temps de le faire passer par- dessus sa tête. Elle explora chaque courbe, chaque muscle du torse puissant qui se collait contre elle. Logan poussa un grognement quand elle frotta sa main contre son érection grandissante. Lui aussi avait dépassé le point de non-retour et il commençait à devenir impatient d'explorer son intimité. Elle mouillait pour lui sous l'assaut de ses doigts, il le sentait et n'en était que plus excité. Sarah réussi à libérer son membre, elle le frôla du bout des doigts, et eut un sourire en constatant les grognements de plaisir qu'elle provoquait par ce simple geste chez Wolverine. Il se débarrassa de son pantalon de façon à être entièrement nu devant elle avant de lui ôter sa jupe et sa culotte qui était désormais inutile. Elle s'assit sur un coude et contempla son corps d'éphèbe. Il était parfait. Son torse et ses bras étaient musclés mais sans exagération. Elle pouvait voir ses abdominaux tel une plaquette de chocolat appétissante, contrairement à son dernier amant qui les avait cachés sous de la graisse, son sexe était long, dur et ne demandait qu'une chose : prendre cette chatte humide qui lui faisait tant envie. Avec un sourire aguicheur, elle lui fit signe de se rapprocher et guida son membre jusqu'à l'entrée de son vagin. Logan captura ses lèvres tout en la pénétrant sauvagement.  
  
Il adopta dès le départ un rythme soutenu et su que son amante l'appréciait aux petits cris rauques qu'elle poussait. Sarah s'accrocha à lui, glissant ses jambes sur ses hanches et ses bras autour de ses épaules musclées. Il la pénétrait plus profondément dans cette position et en grogna de plaisir. Son vagin était étroit mais il s'adapta rapidement à sa taille sous les assauts vigoureux de son pénis. Logan avait posé ses mains sur les fesses de sa maîtresse et les pétrissaient tandis que ses lèvres baisaient le cou, les seins, les lèvres de Sarah. Il avait du mal à se contrôler, il voulait jouir en elle mais se retint car il ne voulait pas se concentrer sur son plaisir avant de lui en avoir donner. La tenant toujours enlacé, Wolverine partit à la recherche de la chambre.  
  
Après y être entré, il posa doucement sa compagne sur le lit et se retira de son sexe brûlant, provoquant un gémissement de frustration de la part de Sarah. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il était parti à la conquête de son clitoris. Sa langue fraîche sur celui-ci déclencha une succession de gémissements. Il suçait, tirait, mordait sans arrêt le petit bouton rose qui lui donnait tant de plaisir. Quand il la sentit sur le point de s'abandonner, il se redressa et la transperça de son sexe toujours aussi douloureux. Elle n'arrivait plus à retenir ses cris tandis qu'il entrait et sortait entièrement de son vagin. Avec un geste autoritaire, Sarah attrapa son amant par les fesses et le força à rester en elle. Il ne fallait plus qu'il la torture de la sorte, murmura-t-elle indistinctement entre deux baisers. Logan sourit en l'écoutant et redoubla d'ardeur, son membre bougeant avec rapidité dans le creux moite et chaud. La jouissance arriva en même temps qu'une légère douleur pour Wolverine, elle lui griffa le dos quand il l'amena aux portes du plaisir. Il étouffa un cri rauque d'un baiser, voulant prolonger leur étreinte. Enfin, à bout de souffle, il posa la tête sur son sein. Elle sourit tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Il était toujours en elle, elle sentait son sexe palpiter dans son vagin provoquant de petites vagues de plaisir.  
  
Je ne connais même pas ton nom, murmura Sarah en caressant une mèche des cheveux bruns de son amant entre ses doigts. C'est important ? Non, répondit-elle en souriant. Mais quelque part, j'aimerais bien savoir le prénom de celui qui vient de me faire divinement l'amour, continua-t- elle d'un ton coquin.  
  
Wolverine se redressa et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de le lui souffler à l'oreille.  
  
Logan, reprit Sarah en savourant le mot.  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de rajouter autre chose que la porte de l'appartement vola en éclat. Wolverine se leva d'un bond et se cacha derrière la porte, ses griffes prêtes à défendre Sarah qui était restée sur le lit. Les bruits de pas se firent plus précis tandis que l'intrus fouillait l'appartement. Sarah sursauta quand elle entendit sa bibliothèque s'effondrer dans le couloir. Il se rapprochait. Wolverine lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. L'inconnu était de l'autre coté de la porte et le mutant le reconnu à l'odeur. Que diable Dent de sabre venait-il faire ici ? Ce dernier allait se précipiter sur sa proie quand Logan s'élança sur lui, l'entraînant sur le sol dans sa chute. Sabretooth grogna mais se releva prestement pour faire face à son ennemi juré. Les deux mutants se dévisagèrent un long moment avant de commencer à se battre dans la chambre. Sarah poussa un cri, effrayée, quand l'inconnu réussi à projeter Logan contre le mur. Celui-ci retomba lourdement sur le sol, légèrement abruti. Dent de sabre ne perdit pas de temps et s'approcha de Sarah qui tenta de le repousser mais ne réussi qu'à se faire griffer à la hanche par le mutant. Il allait réussir à l'attraper quand il reçu un coup à la tête, Logan ne lui laissa pas de répit et enfonça ses griffes dans la peau tendre du ventre. Sabretooth hurla et envoya un coup de poing à la mâchoire de son ennemi qui ne lâcha pas, enfonçant ses lames un peu plus profondément. Sarah allait en profiter pour fuir mais la large main du mutant se referma sur son cou.  
  
Si tu ne me lâches pas je la tue, annonça la voix menaçante de Dent de sabre. Tu as donc tellement de haine que tu t'en prendrais à elle ? Qui te dis que ce n'est pas elle que je viens chercher ? Ils auraient dû s'en occuper mais il a fallu que tu t'en mêles, répondit le mutant en raffermissant sa prise.  
  
A contre c?ur, Wolverine rentra ses griffes, libérant Sabretooth de son emprise. Sarah commençait à étouffer, elle essayait sans succès d'écarter les doigts de son agresseur mais il avait une force hors du commun.  
  
Je reviendrai, lança Dent de sabre avant d'envoyer sa proie contre la commode de l'autre coté de la chambre.  
  
Comme il s'y attendait, Logan préféra se diriger vers la jeune femme plutôt que de le poursuivre. Sabretooth eut un ricanement étrange tandis qu'il fuyait une fois de plus mais il n'était pas inquiet, il avait maintenant un moyen de pression sur son vieil ennemi. Il ne restait plus qu'à le faire comprendre à Magneto. Le mutant ignorait pourquoi cette femme semblait si importante pour ses projets mais ils avaient encore le temps avant que le plan ne débute.  
  
C'est au moment où il s'accroupit près d'elle que Logan s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait pas son prénom. Il eut un léger sourire en se remémorant la manière dont elle avait prononcé le sien après qu'il le lui ait murmuré. Elle était inconsciente, constata-t-il. La plaie faite par Dent de sabre était assez profonde et saignait encore. Il attrapa un drap et l'en enveloppa pour cacher sa nudité. Après s'être rapidement habillé, il la prit dans ses bras et rejoignit sa voiture garée à quelques pas. Il ne croisa personne et cela était sans conteste mieux, il aurait eu du mal à expliquer pourquoi il se promenait avec le corps d'une femme inconsciente. Il prit le chemin de l'Institut, le seul endroit où elle serait en sécurité. Logan ne put s'empêcher durant le trajet de réfléchir aux raisons pour lesquelles Sabretooth s'en était pris à Sarah. Il semblait évident que la bande qui l'avait attaqué un peu plus tôt dans la soirée avait été envoyé par le mutant. Et qui disait Dent de sabre, disait Magnéto caché dans l'ombre.  
  
***  
  
Westchester - Institut du Professeur Xavier- 3h30  
  
Wolverine sortit de la voiture et en fit le tour pour prendre délicatement Sarah. Elle avait émergé un court instant pendant le trajet avant de s'évanouir, rompue par la douleur et les émotions de la soirée. D'un coup de pied, le mutant ouvrit la porte de l'institut, il ne fut guère étonné de trouver le professeur qui l'attendait. Ils prirent le chemin de l'infirmerie, au sous-sol. Jane Grey avait rassemblé un nécessaire pour soigner la jeune femme dont elle ignorait l'identité. Elle avait sentit une légère pointe de jalousie quand le professeur l'avait prévenu mais il n'était pas encore temps de poser des questions. Jean ne put néanmoins ignorer que Sarah était vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un drap taché de sang. Elle fit signe aux deux hommes de sortir. Logan hésita un instant mais Jean le rassura d'un léger sourire. Il hocha la tête avant de suivre le professeur dans une salle attenante.  
  
Qui est-elle ? J'ignore son identité. Je me suis toujours attendu à des choses hors du commun venant de ta part mais ramener une inconnue ici. Dent de sabre en a après elle, se contenta de répondre Logan comme si cela expliquait tout. J'imagine que tu ignores pour quelle raison ? Exact. Et tu attends quoi de nous exactement ? S'enquit le professeur avec un discret sourire. Rien, si ce n'est qu'elle sera plus en sécurité ici que chez elle. Magnéto n'osera pas venir la chercher à l'institut. Logan. Je devais la laisser selon vous ? Questionna le mutant en regardant le professeur droit dans les yeux. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir dit cela. J'aimerais juste en connaître un minimum sur les invités que tu nous ramènes, c'est tout. Je me porte garant pour elle. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.  
  
Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, Logan était contre le mur, la main droite dans la poche de son pantalon. Le professeur, assis sur son fauteuil, le regarda pensivement. Il semblait que quelque chose avait changé chez le mutant. Il était. inquiet. Ce qui aurait pu sembler logique s'il la connaissait mais Wolverine prétendait que cela n'était pas le cas alors ? Qui était cette femme ? Le professeur ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit effleurer celui de Logan.  
  
Vous ne trouverez rien, se borna à répondre Logan qui avait sentit sa présence en lui.  
  
La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Jean, ce qui dispensa le professeur de répondre. Logan leva un regard attentif sur la jeune femme.  
  
Elle a eut de la chance, aucun organe n'est touché. Je lui ai fait quelques points de suture et donné un sédatif, elle devrait dormir quelques heures. Tu ferais bien d'en faire autant, tu as une mine affreuse, termina Jean en observant Logan. Merci du compliment. A ton service. Qui est-ce ? C'est un point que nous éclaircirons à son réveil, intervint le professeur. Vous devriez aller vous coucher maintenant, il est tard. Je reste avec elle, déclara Wolverine sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune discussion. Elle est en salle deux, répondit Jean avec le même pincement au c?ur que lorsqu'elle avait apprit l'arrivée de la jeune femme. A demain. Merci.  
  
Jean hocha la tête et sortie, suivit de peu par le professeur. Logan soupira en les regardant disparaître dans l'ascenseur. Il passa la main sur son visage et se dirigea vers la salle où reposait sa protégée.  
  
***  
  
Westchester - Institut du professeur Xavier - Infirmerie - 9h  
  
Jean entra dans la salle sans faire de bruit. Logan était assis sur une chaise, les yeux fermés, le menton posé sur son torse, une main posée sur celle de l'inconnue. La mutante regarda la scène un moment, contemplant Wolverine endormi, avant d'approcher. Elle fit un bon en arrière quand il se redressa brusquement, griffes sorties pour protéger sa compagne.  
  
Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en découvrant l'identité de l'intruse. Je commence à avoir l'habitude, fit Jean en haussant les épaules. Tu devrais aller manger quelque chose, elle devrait dormir encore un moment. Comment va-t-elle ? Mieux on dirait, répondit Jean tout en détaillant l'inconnue. Je n'avais pas remarqué., murmura-t-elle en découvrant une sorte de minuscule tatouage derrière l'oreille droite de Sarah. Quoi ? Ceci, indiqua Jean. Elle a le même de l'autre coté. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Aucune idée. Où l'as-tu rencontré ? Elle avait des ennuis avec une bande de voyous, je suis intervenu. Je vois. Tu vois quoi ? Que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de jouer les héros, même quand tu n'es pas en mission avec nous. Tu sais, le héros typique, le solitaire qui sauve les femmes en détresse avant de les abandonner.  
  
L'image fit sourire le mutant. Jean lui rendit son sourire. Ces moments où ils étaient seuls étaient tellement rares qu'elle prenait soin de les ranger dans un coin de sa mémoire. Bien sur, il y avait Scott mais elle aimait le coté bestial de Logan. Il se dégageait de son être un savant mélange de sexualité animale, il semblait toujours à l'affût sauf. quand il dormait. Jean réalisa qu'elle le fixait depuis un long moment sans rien dire.  
  
Appelle-moi dès qu'elle se réveillera, s'il te plait, demanda Logan avant de sortir. Bien sur, répondit Jean, légèrement gênée de s'être laissé aller.  
  
Elle vérifia les signes vitaux de Sarah et fut surprise quand celle-ci se redressa brusquement. Logan n'avait pas atteint l'ascenseur que des cris lui firent faire demi-tour. Il pénétra comme un fou dans l'infirmerie. Etait-ce bien Jean qu'il venait de voir ou de Mystique qui aurait prit son apparence ? Il fut, en quelque sorte, rassuré quand il constata que Sarah était réveillée mais hors de danger et qu'elle regardait Jean, terrorisée, assise dans un coin de la salle, serrant un drap contre elle.  
  
Logan, cria la jeune femme en courant vers lui mais évitant le moindre contact avec Jean.  
  
Cette dernière regarda l'étrange couple qu'il formait. Le mutant la serrait contre lui et lui murmurait des mots apaisants. Le drap avait légèrement glissé et dévoilait le dos nu de Sarah. Jean s'approcha, hypnotisée par le dessin qui ornaient ses reins. Une sorte de. papillon. C'est ce qui se rapprochait le plus de cet étrange tatouage, songea Jean. Logan remarqua le regard insistant de la mutante et lui lança un ?il interrogateur.  
  
Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, dit la mutante à l'attention de Sarah. C'est une amie, elle s'appelle Jean Grey, confirma Logan. Je. je suis désolée. j'ai cru que vous étiez cet homme qui nous a attaqués. Je comprends. Qui vous a fait ceci ? Demanda Jean en désignant le tatouage de la main.  
  
Wolverine contempla le dos de Sarah et fronça les sourcils en découvrant l'étrange motif. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de similaire auparavant. Le dessin avait la même couleur que les petits tatouages qu'elle avait derrière les oreilles.  
  
Tu peux lui faire confiance, l'encouragea Logan. Un ami, il y a très longtemps. Vous saignez, remarqua Jean qui sentait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus sur le sujet.  
  
Sarah baissa les yeux et constata qu'elle disait vrai. Tout lui revint en mémoire y compris la manière sauvage dont elle avait fait l'amour avec Logan.  
  
Ce n'est rien, déclara Sarah. Tu veux bien m'aider ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite à Wolverine qui la tenait toujours pas la taille.  
  
Ce dernier hocha la tête sans comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Sarah se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et entrouvrit les lèvres du mutant de sa langue. Ce dernier se laissa faire malgré la présence de Jean. Leur baiser était différent de ceux qu'ils avaient déjà échangés. Logan sentait une sorte de courant passer entre eux. La sensation n'était pas désagréable même s'il avait l'impression qu'une partie de lui était transférée dans Sarah. Tout stoppa aussi rapidement que cela avait commencé, il n'y avait plus que la sensation des lèvres charnues de sa compagne sur les siennes, son corps pressé contre le sien et le regard de Jean qu'il sentait peser sur eux. Il rompit le charme et mit fin à cet agréable baiser.  
  
Merci, murmura-t-elle dernière en déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres humides de Logan. Je n'ai rien. Tu es une mutante, n'est-ce pas, compris aussitôt Wolverine. Oui. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que. Pendant que nous faisions l'amour ou pendant que ce dingue nous attaquait ?  
  
La réplique fit sourire Logan. Effectivement, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour discuter.  
  
Tu viens de dire que je t'avais aidé, comment ? J'ai utilisé ton pouvoir de guérison. Tu peux absorber n'importe quel pouvoir ? Oui. Elle a le même don que Malicia, intervint Jean.  
  
Logan pensait aussi à sa protégée mais, à la différence de Jean, se demandait pourquoi elle pouvait toucher les gens sans danger.  
  
Qui est Malicia ? Interrogea Sarah. Une de nos élèves. Elle peut absorber n'importe quel pouvoir mais cela l'empêche d'avoir le moindre contact physique avec les gens. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas ce problème ? C'est un peu compliqué, éluda Sarah. Il faut que je rentre, je ne peux pas m'abs. Tu n'es pas en sûreté chez toi, Dent de sabre finira par revenir. Dent de. tu connais le mutant qui nous a attaqué ? S'étonna la jeune femme. C'est un vieil ennemi qui doit te chercher pour une raison spécifique. Je crois que nous avons à parler. Le professeur nous attend dans son bureau, annonça Jean. Vous êtes télépathe ? Peu importe ce que je suis, vous allez peut-être pouvoir nous aider à résoudre le problème de Malicia. J'imagine que le « professeur » est un peu le chef de. votre bande mais cela ne serait pas mieux que je sois habillée pour le rencontrer ? Fit remarquer Sarah avec un sourire mutin.  
  
Logan se retint de rire tandis que Jean sortait de la pièce pour aller chercher quelques affaires pour cette nouvelle mutante. Elle ne voyait pas son arrivée d'un bon ?il et pas uniquement à cause de la liaison qu'elle entretenait avec Wolverine. Quelque chose déplaisait à Jean dans l'attitude de Sarah. Elle était tout à ses pensées quand Scott l'interpella devant sa chambre.  
  
Hey, Jean ! Jean ! Répéta celui-ci quand elle vit que ne répondait pas.  
  
Il posa la main sur son épaule et la fit pivoter doucement avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Contrairement à son habitude, Jean se colla contre lui et répondit fougueusement à son baiser. Scott se laissa faire un moment, content de voir qu'elle était d'humeur coquine, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne du retour de Logan avec une inconnue.  
  
Touchante démonstration de tendresse, dommage qu'elle cache autre chose, déclara Scott avec amertume. Qu'est-ce que tu. Ose me dire que la manière dont tu t'es jetée sur moi n'a aucun rapport avec Logan et cette fille ? Tu mélanges tout, éluda Jean tout en entrant dans sa chambre. Je ne crois pas non. Moi qui étais soulagé que Logan ait enfin quelqu'un dans sa vie, espérant que tu penserais un peu plus à nous. il faut croire que je me suis trompé. Ne sois pas stupide, rétorqua Jean, agacée qu'il ait vu juste. Je ne le suis pas. Il va te falloir choisir Jean. Soit, tu es avec moi, soit avec lui mais je ne vais pas accepter cette situation encore bien longtemps. Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, répondit cette dernière en cherchant un pull et un jean pour Sarah. Regarde-moi, demanda Scott qui en avait assez de parler au dos de sa compagne. Jean, enfin, tu n'en as pas assez de jouer avec mes sentiments ? Tu l'aimes ? Non, s'écria Jean avec fureur.  
  
Elle n'aimait pas Logan, elle n'était pas attirée par lui, elle n'était pas inquiète pour lui chaque fois qu'il partait seul, elle ne rêvait pas de lui au c?ur de la nuit,. Elle balaya mentalement toutes ses idées. Elle aimait Logan à sa façon, d'une manière différente de Scott. Logan était un homme solitaire, Scott était le contraire. Logan partait sans cesse, Scott était toujours là pour elle. Logan était un « bad boy », Scott était un gentil. Elle n'arrêtait pas de les comparer sans trouver de solution à son problème.  
  
Je dois redescendre, le professeur nous attend. Je sais, il m'a demandé de venir ainsi qu'Ororo. Scott. , commença Jean sans trop savoir comment lui expliquer son dilemme. Je sais, fit-il avant de tourner les talons.  
  
***  
  
Westchester - Bureau du professeur Xavier - 10 h  
  
Il l'avait mis immédiatement à l'aise malgré ses yeux noisettes scrutateurs. Il y avait les principaux mutants qui travaillaient avec le professeur Xavier. Une femme aux cheveux blancs appelée Ororo, un homme muni d'étrange lunette nommé Scott, la femme qui l'avait soigné, Jean, ainsi que Logan qui se tenait légèrement en retrait. Le professeur lui proposa une tasse de café qu'elle refusa d'un signe de la tête.  
  
Logan m'a expliqué qu'il vous avait rencontré à New York. C'est exact, il m'a sauvé la vie. Pourtant, il semblerait que vous soyez une mutante. Jean m'a raconté la scène de votre. guérison.  
  
Sarah rougit légèrement en se rappelant la manière par laquelle elle avait absorbé une petite partie du pouvoir guérisseur de Logan.  
  
Pourquoi ne vous être pas servi de votre capacité sur ses hommes ? Ecoutez, je vous remercie de la protection que vous m'avez fourni cette nuit mais je dois rentrer chez moi, éluda Sarah. Vous ne prenez donc pas la menace de Dent de sabre au sérieux ? Demanda Ororo qui était restée silencieuse jusque là. Je ne connais pas ce mutant et peut-être qu'il en voulait à Logan et non à moi. C'est une possibilité, effectivement, confirma le professeur. Néanmoins, votre don m'intrigue. Jean vous a parlé d'une de nos élèves qui possèdent la même capacité que vous. Oui, une certain Malicia je crois. Je suis navrée mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous être utile. En nous expliquant comment vous arrivez à contrôler votre don, par exemple, suggéra Scott. Quel est votre pouvoir ? Demanda Sarah à ce dernier. Un rayon destructeur m'oblige à toujours porter des lunettes de quartz. Comment le contrôlez-vous ? Je ne le contrôle pas, avoua Scott, si je n'ai pas mes lunettes. Vous avez la réponse. Je m'en sers quand j'en ai besoin, c'est inné. Je ne sais pas comment cela fonctionne.  
  
Jean et le professeur échangèrent un regard. Elle mentait. Le professeur tenta d'effleurer son esprit tandis que Jean, assise à coté de Sarah, l'incitait à parler pour détourner son attention.   
  
Et ce tatouage que vous avez dans le dos ? Je n'ai aucune idée de.  
  
Sarah posa brusquement sa main sur celle de Jean, cette dernière sentie une sorte de courant passer d'elle à la mutante.  
  
Ne faites pas cela, menaça la jeune femme en repoussant l'attaque mentale du professeur.  
  
Jean était stupéfaite. Elle pouvait sentir la puissance de l'esprit de Sarah alors que ce n'était pas le cas quelques minutes auparavant.  
  
Je suis désolé, répondit le professeur, c'était un test sans importance, s'excusa-t-il avec un léger sourire.  
  
Ororo, Scott et Logan lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur mais n'obtinrent rien de lui. Le professeur appuya sur une touche de l'interphone posé sur son bureau. Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme apparut en souriant.  
  
Ellen, voudriez-vous faire venir Malicia, s'il vous plait.  
  
La secrétaire hocha la tête et disparu dans une sorte de nuage rosée pour réapparaître moins d'une minute plus tard avec la jeune mutante. Celle-ci sourit en apercevant Logan avant de porter son attention vers le professeur Xavier.  
  
Malicia, navré de t'arracher à tes cours de sciences mais j'aimerais que tu fasses visiter le parc à cette jeune femme. Bien sûr, répondit l'adolescente avec un haussement d'épaules. Vous comprendrez que nous devons discuter de votre cas et de l'éventualité de vous laisser repartir vers New York.  
  
Sarah hocha la tête et se leva après avoir saluer de la tête l'assemblée, elle précéda Malicia vers la sortie. Logan, qui était à coté de la porte, l'ouvrit et lui dédia un léger clin d'?il qui n'échappa pas à l'adolescente. Qu'était cette inconnue pour son protecteur ? Pourquoi était- ce elle qui était chargée de la visite ? En général, c'était Bobby ou Kitty qui promenaient les visiteurs à l'institut.  
  
Tu t'appelles vraiment Malicia ? Non, mon vrai prénom c'est Marie, déclara l'adolescente avant d'ouvrir la porte donnant sur le parc, mais tout le monde m'appelle Malicia ici. Je vois. Et vous ? Tout le monde m'appelle Sarah et je n'ai pas de nom caché, fit cette dernière avec un clin d'?il à l'adolescente.  
  
Elles parcoururent les allées désertes sans un mot. Sarah se sentit soudainement moins tendue. Une légère brise rafraîchissait les deux femmes, la senteur parfumée des roses embaumait l'allée qu'elle venait de prendre jusqu'à un ancien kiosque à musique.  
  
Je peux vous poser une question ? Demanda Malicia en contemplant la jeune femme. Que veux-tu savoir ? Vous êtes un peu. âgée pour avoir été inscrite comme élève ici, et vous n'avez pas l'air d'être un professeur, sans vouloir vous vexer, alors. Tu te demandes ce que je fais ici. Oui, fit Malicia avec un petit sourire d'excuse. C'est Logan qui m'a amené, il m'a.aidé hier soir. J'ai été attaqué deux fois et il m'a. sauvé, finit Sarah dans un murmure. Cela ne m'étonne pas de Wolverine, un vrai héros solitaire, fit Malicia avec fierté. Que veux-tu dire ? Il m'a accompagné ici il y a quelques mois. Je n'arrivais plus à gérer mes pouvoirs alors je m'étais enfuie de chez mes parents. Je l'ai rencontré au Canada, on a fini par découvrir cet endroit ensemble. On dirait qu'on a un point commun, dit Sarah en s'asseyant sur le banc de pierre qui courrait à l'intérieur du kiosque.  
  
Malicia eut un léger sourire. Cette femme n'était pas si désagréable enfin de compte. Sarah détailla l'adolescente. Malgré la chaleur de cette journée d'été, elle portait de longs gants noirs qui remontait au-delà de ses coudes ainsi qu'un tee-shirt et un jean noir.  
  
Il paraît que nous en avons un autre, fit Sarah énigmatique. Je ne comprends pas. Ton pouvoir. Je ne crois pas. Tu es privée de tout contact avec les autres à cause de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, murmura Malicia après un long moment de silence et un peu gênée par la tournure que prenait la discussion. Je. j'avais le même problème quand j'étais adolescente, avoua Sarah à mi- voix. C'est impossible, je vous ai vu touché Jean et. Crois-moi. Mon premier baiser a été mémorable, raconta la jeune femme. Il s'appelait Thomas Fergusson, on revenait d'une séance de cinéma. Il m'a raccompagné devant la porte et m'a embrassé avant de tomber sur le sol. Il était., ne put s'empêcher de demander l'adolescente. Mort. Tom n'a jamais fêté ses 18 ans, n'est jamais allé à la fac et ne s'est pas marié par ma faute, expliqua doucement Sarah. Je suis désolée. Cela fait longtemps maintenant.  
  
Les deux femmes restèrent un moment silencieuses. Malicia ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer les concordances avec sa propre histoire. Le garçon qu'elle avait embrassé dans sa chambre était tombé dans le coma.  
  
Comment vous avez réussi à maîtriser., reprit l'adolescente. J'ai beaucoup souffert, pendant très longtemps, je sais ce que tu vis mais je ne peux pas t'aider. Je le regrette amèrement mais c'est trop dur, termina Sarah en caressant la joue de Malicia. C'est cruel, je sais, de te faire espérer « guérir » et de t'ôter tout espoir ensuite mais tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que c'est de. Pourquoi ? S'écria l'adolescente avec colère. Pourquoi me raconter tout cela ? Pourquoi êtes-vous réellement ici ? Je n'ai jamais demandé à venir. Je ne savais même pas qu'un endroit de ce genre pouvait exister ! Alors retournez d'où vous venez et laissez-moi tranquille, déclara Malicia avant de s'enfuir en courant.  
  
Sarah la regarda disparaître derrière le manoir. Elle ne fit pas un geste pour la retenir. Elle était tombée dans le piège du professeur, ce dernier espérait sans nul doute que rencontrer Malicia la ferait revenir sur son choix. Il n'avait pas conscience ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle était incapable d'expliquer ce qui c'était réellement passé durant toutes ces années ou. Non, repousser les images qui venaient à son esprit, oublier ce père qu'elle avait tant aimé et qui avait fait de sa vie un cauchemar. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra pour repousser les souvenirs de son passé au loin. Elle ne voulait pas revivre cette partie de sa vie, elle ne voulait plus souffrir après enfin avoir réussi à trouver un travail, un appartement, oublié sa famille. La seule chose qui subsistait de son passé était ce tatouage dans son dos et sa capacité de contrôler son pouvoir. Elle avait banni tout le reste, laissé ses regrets dans le Maine où elle avait passé son enfance. La douceur d'une main posée sur son épaule lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Son regard se porta sur Ororo qui s'assit près d'elle.  
  
Ce n'est pas votre faute. Je sais mais je comprends ce qu'elle traverse. J'imagine que le professeur nous attend ? Nous avons un peu de temps, il s'occupe d'un élève qui a du mal à gérer sa constitution moléculaire. Cela doit être. gênant, répondit Sarah en se demandant ce que le professeur pourrait bien y faire. Effectivement. C'est un télépathe puissant, vous n'imagineriez jamais ce qu'il peut faire, continua Tornade, devançant la question de la jeune femme. J'espère qu'il va l'aider. Sans nul doute. J'imagine que vous n'allez pas me dire ce qui m'attend ? Nous n'avons rien contre vous, assura Ororo. Nous menons un combat dont les hommes n'ont pas idée, ce qui est peut-être mieux. Que voulez-vous dire ? Il y a un mutant nommé Magnéto qui voudrait anéantir les humains, prétextant que seuls les mutants ont leur place sur terre. Le professeur pense que c'est lui qui veut vous capturer. Pourquoi ? Vous savez ce que c'est de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur ce don que l'on découvre par hasard. Imaginez maintenant que l'on découvre la solution, plus de problèmes pour s'intégrer parmi les humains, plus de peur de se faire rejeter par sa famille,. Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parler, répondit froidement Sarah avant de quitter le kiosque pour repartir en direction de la maison.  
  
Elle longea le vieux manoir mais se trompa de sens et se retrouva devant le garage. Sarah entra sans hésiter, admirant les motos et voitures qui s'y trouvaient. Elle repéra un cabriolet rouge particulièrement à son goût. Un coup d'?il autour d'elle et la jeune femme remarqua un petit tableau avec les clefs. Tout était étiqueté et elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver celles qui l'intéressaient. Avec un sourire, elle s'installa dans le coupé et fit ronronner le moteur. La porte du garage était grande ouverte, elle appuya sur l'accélérateur et prit le chemin qui conduisait vers la sortie. L'immense grille en fer forgée ne lui posa pas de problème, elle avait trouvé une télécommande dans la boite à gants.  
  
Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux roux, elle se sentait libre tel qu'elle ne l'avait pas été depuis bien longtemps. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres quand elle constata qu'elle était suivie. Bien décidée à essayer de semer son poursuivant, elle accéléra de nouveau, faisant frôler les 150km/h au coupé rouge. La moto disparue bientôt de son rétroviseur, Sarah esquissa un sourire. La route était assez tortueuse mais elle avait la voiture bien en main, la sentant vibrer sous elle. Sarah fut cependant forcée de freiner brutalement quand elle découvrit, à la sortie d'un virage, un homme debout sur la route. Le cabriolet dérapa sur le bitume, la jeune femme sentit qu'elle perdait le contrôle et devinait l'accident proche mais elle réussit à reprendre le dessus. La voiture s'arrêta dans un nuage de poussière, en crissant des pneus. Elle eut à peine le temps de se remettre de ses émotions qu'elle fut sortie de force du coupé.  
  
Bon sang, qui êtes-vous ! Hurla-t-elle en retombant lourdement sur la route. Peu importe, vous allez venir avec moi, répondit sèchement l'inconnu Certainement pas, déclara Sarah en touchant la main de Dent de sabre.  
  
Elle recula de quelques pas avant de décocher une droite au mutant qui le fit décoller de quelques mètres.  
  
La vache, vous êtes drôlement fort ! S'écria-t-elle en constatant ce qu'elle venait de faire.  
  
Sabretooth se releva en secouant la tête et en essayant de comprendre d'où elle tirait sa soudaine force. Sarah lui faisait maintenant face, sans aucune peur. Il voulait se battre, ils se battraient. Elle entendit le bruit lointain de la moto qui se rapprochait d'eux mais n'y prêta pas attention. Dent de sabre se jeta sur elle, griffes en avant, mais elle réussi à esquiver le coup en se jetant sur la droite. Elle se retourna rapidement et lui assena un coup de pied dans les parties, lui faisant pousser un cri rauque.  
  
Wolverine pestait contre sa protégée. Pourquoi diable s'était-elle échappée de l'institut ? Bien sûr, il comprenait que les propos du professeur l'ait effrayée mais delà à lui fausser compagnie. D'autant plus qu'elle s'était rendue compte de sa présence. Il était certain qu'elle avait repéré sa moto et avait accéléré délibérément. Il freina soudainement en remarquant le cabriolet de Scott sur le bas de la route, les traces d'un freinage brusque étaient visibles sur le bitume. Il n'y avait personne mais Logan entendit des bruits de lutte, un peu plus bas, vers le profond fossé. Il descendit de sa moto et sauta sans réfléchir plus longtemps.  
  
Sarah était presque euphorique. L'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines lui donnait envie de prolonger le combat mais elle savait que ses forces commençaient à diminuer. Elle reçue un direct à la mâchoire qui la laissa groggy. Dent de sabre s'approchait dangereusement d'elle, plus mauvais que jamais. Il hurla quand Wolverine plongea ses griffes dans son dos. Il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher, concentré sur sa proie, et tenta de se retourner pour plonger sur son adversaire mais ce dernier fut plus prompt et lui décocha, après avoir ôté ses lames d'adamantium de son corps, un coup de pied au plexus. Logan finit le combat en le projetant violemment contre un arbre. Dent de sabre s'affala sur le sol, inconscient. Il ne leur poserait plus de problème pendant un petit moment, songea le mutant. Sarah le dévisageait, haletante, elle avait du mal à discipliner les battements de son c?ur. Il venait de la sauver une troisième fois en moins de 24h. Elle chercha un instant ces mots et préféra une attaque directe.  
  
Je m'en sortais très bien toute seule, s'écria-t-elle finalement tandis qu'il l'aidait à se relever. C'est ce que j'ai constaté, répondit Wolverine avec un sourire moqueur. C'est pour cela que tu étais sur le sol et lui debout. J'essayais une nouvelle tactique. Si c'était pour te faire tuer, cela aurait marché à 100 %.  
  
Sarah le suivit sans dire un mot le temps qu'il remonte jusqu'à la route. Elle se remit au volant du cabriolet et allait mettre le contact quand Logan enleva la clef.  
  
Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Cela veut dire que tu viens avec moi, je n'ai pas le temps de te courir après. Cela n'a pas toujours l'air de te déplaire, répliqua Sarah un sourire coquin sur les lèvres. C'était stupide de partir de cette façon, tu espérais quoi ? Rentrer chez moi ! Explosa la jeune femme. Je n'ai rien à faire chez ce « professeur Nimbus » ! Xavier, la reprit Logan. Oh Xavier, Nimbus ou Tournesol cela ne change rien ! Tu as conscience de ce que tu es capable de faire ? Demanda soudain Wolverine en s'appuyant contre le capot de la voiture. La même chose que des centaines de mutants, rétorqua Sarah en restant droite comme un i sur son siège. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que donnerait Malicia pour être à ta place, déclara Logan en repensant à sa protégée. Et toi, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai enduré pour atteindre ce contrôle. Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples qu'elles semblent l'être et je refuse de revivre.tout cela, rugit Sarah en sortant de la voiture et claquant rageusement la portière. Pourquoi ne pas l'expliquer au lieu de fuir ? Mais peut-être est-ce une de tes habitudes, fuir la moindre personne qui s'approche un peu trop près de toi, suggéra le mutant. Comment oses-tu ? S'écria la jeune femme en voulant le gifler.  
  
Il fut plus rapide et attrapa son poignet avant qu'il n'atteigne sa joue. Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment avant que Wolverine ne la rapproche brusquement de lui pour lui voler un fougueux baiser. Elle résista quelques secondes avant de sentir ses barrières fondrent peu à peu. C'est quand elle décida de participer à ce baiser qu'il la relâcha.  
  
Cela te convaincra peut-être te rester, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Demanda-t-elle sur le même ton. Si cela ne marche pas, je te traîne jusqu'à la moto par les cheveux, répondit Logan d'un ton menaçant. Tu ne le feras pas. Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Fit-il en avançant vers elle, un air mauvais sur le visage.  
  
Sarah évalua la situation : Etre ramenée telle une femme de l'âge de pierre à l'institut ne la tentait pas vraiment, bien qu'elle doutait qu'il puisse lui faire le moindre mal.  
  
Et la voiture ? Scott reviendra la chercher plus tard. Il commence à avoir l'habitude, expliqua Logan en prenant place sur la moto.  
  
Elle le rejoignit à contre c?ur et s'assit derrière lui. Il démarra la machine qui vrombit de plaisir sous la main de son maître du moment.  
  
Accroche-toi. Pas la peine, répondit Sarah en posant les mains sur les chromes derrière la large selle de cuir. Tu sais conduire une moto ? Demanda Logan qui commençait à perdre patience.  
  
Non. Tu vas apprendre, descend, ordonna-t-il en échangeant leurs places. Tu es fou ! S'écria la jeune femme impressionnée par la puissance de l'engin.  
  
Il balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main, préférant lui donner quelques notions sur la moto avant de l'inviter à démarrer. Sarah sentit une légère appréhension quand elle actionna la manette des gaz.  
  
Doucement, murmura Logan au creux de son oreille tandis qu'il enserrait la taille fine de sa compagne de ses bras.  
  
Elle hocha la tête et recommença, l'engin avança avec quelques soubresauts avant de trouver une certaine stabilité. Sarah avait un peu de mal à se concentrer, elle sentait le torse musclé de Logan dans son dos, ses mains croisées sur son ventre, ses cuisses contre les siennes. La vitesse l'enivrait ainsi que le murmure des paroles du mutant qui lui expliquait comment prendre totalement possession de la moto qui vrombissait sous eux. Wolverine s'amusait des réactions de sa compagne qui, malgré cette première fois, s'en sortait plutôt bien. Ses mains quittèrent la taille de Sarah pour glisser sensuellement sur ses cuisses, il corrigea la trajectoire avant de se coller un peu plus contre elle. Le portail de l'institut était ouvert et la moto rejoignit le garage où attendait un Scott plutôt mécontent.  
  
Ne me dis pas qu'elle a eu un accident. Elle n'a pas eu d'accident, répéta Logan dune voix monocorde. Tu dis cela pour me faire plaisir ou parce que c'est la vérité. A ton avis ? Votre coupé est à une dizaine de kilomètres, au bord de la route, il n'a pas voulu que je la ramène, déclara Sarah en lui lançant les clefs.  
  
Elle descendit de moto et regretta presque aussitôt la chaleur de Logan contre elle. Sarah lui lança un regard plein de colère en constatant qu'il était ravi de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Il avait joué avec elle et elle s'était fait prendre au piège en beauté. La jeune femme tourna les talons et sortit du garage, ne s'excusant même pas auprès de Scott d'avoir emprunté sa voiture. Wolverine fit un clin d'?il à Cyclope avant de rattraper Sarah.  
  
Attends ! L'apostropha-t-il en courant à sa suite. Nous n'avons rien à nous dire. Sarah, ne. Quoi, ça te plaît de jouer avec moi ? Demanda la jeune femme en le plaquant contre le mur de l'institut ignorant les élèves qui sortaient dans le parc.  
  
Tu ne. Oh non, épargne moi le « tu es une gentille fille mais tu n'es pas mon genre» Je n'ai pas., tenta de dire Logan mais elle l'en empêcha. La ferme, souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sauvagement sous les yeux médusés de certains élèves.  
  
Elle joua le même jeu que lui précédemment, approfondissant assez leur baiser pour sentir son érection se presser contre son bas-ventre. Elle le libéra brusquement, contournant le groupe d'élèves qui s'était formé autour d'eux. Ils n'avaient jamais vu le mutant dans une telle situation et les langues se délièrent dès que Logan disparut dans le manoir.  
  
***  
  
Westchester - Cuisine - 13 h 30  
  
Il la retrouva une dizaine de minutes plus tard dans la cuisine. Elle fouillait dans le réfrigérateur à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Logan s'appuya contre le mur, attendant qu'elle remarque sa présence.  
  
Une omelette, ça te va ? Demanda Sarah sans même le regarder. Parfait. J'imagine qu'ils sont en train de se demander dans quel état lamentable tu es. Qui ? Les voyeurs du parc, j'espère que ta réputation de loup solitaire ne va pas en souffrir, le nargua-t-elle tout en battant les ?ufs dans un cul-de- poule. Tu aurais agi différemment si tel avait été le cas ? Non.  
  
Logan la regarda verser l'omelette dans la poêle. Il ne voyait que son profil mais elle était resplendissante. Ses cheveux bouclés cachaient une partie de son visage mais il vit qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'elle tentait de retourner l'omelette.  
  
Tu pourrais mettre la table si cela n'est pas trop te demander.  
  
Wolverine obtempéra sans mot dire. Elle partagea l'omelette en deux et la répartie dans les assiettes. Ils mangèrent rapidement et en silence. Sarah eut la surprise de voir une des élèves traverser le mur donnant sur le terrain de basket pour venir chercher des sodas pour ses camarades.  
  
Ils ont la flemme de faire le tour, expliqua-t-elle en repartant par le même chemin, les bras chargés de sodas. Etonnant, commenta Sarah en la regardant disparaître. Elle s'appelle Kitty. Je te laisse faire la vaisselle, je ne voudrais pas faire attendre plus longtemps le professeur Nimbus, déclara la jeune femme en sortant de la cuisine.  
  
Logan la regarda disparaître quand une voix retentit dans son dos.  
  
Elle t'a eue, constata Tornade avec un sourire. On le dirait bien. Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de m'espionner ? Je ne t'espionne pas et je suis contente que tu l'ais ramené. Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi. Si tu veux un conseil, fit Ororo sur le ton de la confidence, une femme qui réussi à te faire faire la vaisselle, il ne faut pas la laisser filer. Hors de ma vue, cria Logan en lançant l'éponge sur Tornade.  
  
Cette dernière l'attrapa et la jeta dans l'évier, éclaboussant Wolverine au passage. Le mutant cria une suite d'injures qui résonnèrent dans la cuisine vide.  
  
***  
  
Westchester - Bureau du professeur Xavier - 14 h  
  
Il vous attend, déclara Ellen en voyant Sarah dans le couloir menant au bureau du professeur. Le contraire m'aurait étonné, murmura la jeune femme.  
  
Elle suivit la mutante et s'arrêta devant la porte en bois qu'elle lui indiqua. Ellen transplana jusqu'à son propre bureau, laissant Sarah seule. Cette dernière hésitait à frapper quand une voix dans esprit l'enjoignit d'ouvrir la porte. Elle obéit et découvrit le professeur près du canapé blanc qu'elle avait occupé avec Jean un peu plus tôt.  
  
Entrez, je vous en prie.  
  
La jeune femme prit place sur le canapé, observant le professeur d'un regard pénétrant. Il la laissa faire, voulant instaurer un climat de confiance relative entre eux.  
  
Alors ? Demanda Sarah qui commençait à trouver le silence pesant. Je voudrais vous aider. Tiens, ce matin c'est moi qui pouvait quelque chose pour vous et maintenant, c'est l'inverse, ironisa la jeune femme. Le monde change, répondit le professeur avec un sourire. Pas le mien. Quel a été le résultat des délibérations ? Ne prenez pas cela comme si vous passiez devant un tribunal. Nous pensons tout d'abord à votre sécurité et à la notre. Je ne comprends pas. On vous a déjà parlé, je crois, du combat que nous menons contre d'autres mutants. Oui. Le mutant qui vous a attaqué par deux fois, Dent de sabre, travaille pour Magneto. Et, pardonnez ma franchise, il vous aurait déjà tué s'il n'avait eu besoin de vous vivante. Je ne vois pas le rapport enter votre « combat » et moi. Sarah, vous êtes une jeune femme intelligente. Imaginez la puissance qu'auraient certains mutants s'ils pouvaient se contrôler en permanence. Ils seraient répartis comme des mines sur toute la surface de la terre, prêts à se dévoiler au moment le plus opportun pour prendre le pouvoir. Je ne peux pas vous aider, répéta la jeune femme en évitant le regard du professeur. Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas ?  
  
Sarah garda le silence. Des images s'imposèrent d'elles-mêmes à la jeune femme. Elle luttait pour les repousser quand elle perçut la voix de Xavier dans son esprit. Il l'incitait à affronter son passé plus tôt que chercher à l'oublier. Le professeur posa sa main sur celle de Sarah et ils commencèrent un lent retour en arrière.  
  
Flash back  
  
Il faisait froid. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, elle pouvait voir les étoiles par la petite lucarne, haut sur le mur. Elle tremblait dans sa fine blouse de coton. La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un rai de lumière sur le sol de terre. Un homme d'un certain âge avança, un plateau à la main.  
  
Il faut que tu manges, ma chérie. Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas te laisser mourir de faim, répondit l'homme avec compassion. Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? S'écria l'adolescente en jetant le plateau contre le mur avec rage. Pour ton bien. Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre mais un jour, tu me remercieras. Certainement pas, je te déteste, hurla Sarah en se jetant sur son père.  
  
Il recula de quelques mètres et frissonna quand sa fille poussa un cri de frustration. La chaîne qui entourait ses pieds l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Elle griffait l'air de ses mains, tirait sur la chaîne de toutes ses forces mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il était hors de porté.  
  
Sors d'ici ! Hurla-t-elle. Sarah, ne. Laisse-la Andrew, fit une voix masculine derrière lui. Tout sera fini demain, elle ne souffrira plus. Je l'espère. Elle est si jeune. Tu ne crois pas que l'opération va. Tout se passera bien. L'implantation ne durera pas longtemps et les séances de laser ne devraient laisser aucune trace.  
  
Elle s'était rassise sur le sol et se balançait doucement, enserrant ses genoux de ses bras. Depuis que son oncle était arrivé, son père avait changé. Il l'avait poussé à accélérer ses recherches sur les pouvoirs de Sarah et aussi, prétextait-il, à trouver une solution pour qu'ils puissent enfin se toucher. Elle enviait les autres adolescentes, avant qu'elle ne soit séquestrée dans la cave, qui pouvaient chahuter avec d'autres élèves et surtout embrasser des garçons. Elle venait d'avoir 17 ans, ses pouvoirs s'étaient développés un an auparavant, après la mort accidentelle de sa mère. Son père n'avait rien dit quand il s'était avéré qu'elle était une mutante. Ils avaient continué à vivre normalement, du moins sans se toucher, jusqu'à la visite de l'oncle Todd.  
  
Fin flash back  
  
Sarah se leva brusquement, elle avait les larmes aux yeux en repensant à cette époque. Elle serra les poings, ses ongles rentrant dans ses paumes, pour maîtriser les larmes qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser couler. Elle se posta devant la fenêtre et se concentra sur un point dans le parc, tournant volontairement le dos au professeur Xavier.  
  
Il vous aimait, certifia ce dernier avec assurance. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a fait subir tout cela ? Vous n'avez vu que le haut de l'iceberg. J'en suis conscient. Qu'ont-ils fait exactement ? Vous en avez un souvenir précis ? Questionna le professeur d'une voix douce. Non, pas vraiment, j'ai passé de longs mois, allongée, suite à l'opération. Mon père m'a parlé d'implant. Il prétendait que le cerveau mutant secrète une substance particulière et que c'est le « débordement » de cette substance qui provoque des situations incontrôlables avec nos pouvoirs. Votre oncle a parlé de séance de laser, que voulait-il dire ? De ce que votre élève a pris pour un tatouage. Ce n'en est pas un, n'est-ce pas ? Non, ce sont des cicatrices. Un de mes anciens petit-ami était tatoueur, c'est lui qui a eu l'idée de les cacher de cette manière. Pourquoi ? J'en souffrais, un complexe d'ado non résolu. Non, je veux dire, pourquoi le laser puisque le contrôle semble provenir des implants qui sont dans votre cerveau. Je. j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, déclara Sarah en ouvrant la porte- fenêtre.  
  
Le professeur ne tenta pas de la retenir. Il lui avait fait revivre un moment douloureux et elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour le digérer. Il la vit se diriger vers le terrain de basket.  
  
***  
  
Westchester - 1e étage du manoir - Au même moment  
  
Malicia. Malicia attends, répéta Bobby Drake en poursuivant l'adolescente à travers les couloirs du premier étage.  
  
Elle n'était pas revenue en cours après que le professeur Xavier l'avait demandé. Bobby s'était encore plus inquiété en ne la voyant pas venir déjeuner. Il avait pensé venir dans sa chambre pour voir si elle ne s'y était pas réfugiée.  
  
Que se passe-t-il ? Rien. Ecoute Bobby, tu veux être gentil. Donne-moi tes notes pour les cours de la journée et laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne comprends pas, tu avais l'air d'aller bien ce matin. Tu veux passer à l'infirmerie ? Non, je veux pas y aller. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, c'est tout, reprit Malicia plus doucement. Comme tu veux mais tu sais que tu peux me parler. je veux dire si t'as besoin de te confier. Je sais, Bobby, répondit l'adolescente avec le sourire qui le faisait craquer, mais ça va aller. Ok.  
  
Malicia le regarda disparaître au fond du couloir avant d'entrer dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Kitty. Heureusement, son amie n'était pas là. L'adolescente soupira avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, laissant son regard errer par la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'arrière de l'école. Elle n'était pas retournée en cours mais avait entendu des rumeurs sur Wolverine et la femme à qui elle avait tenu compagnie le matin même. Les élèves racontaient la scène dans les moindres détails. Elle l'avait plaqué contre le mur et embrassée passionnément avant de le lâcher tel une vieille chaussette sale. Malicia ne voulait pas y croire pourtant elle avait remarqué leur complicité. Elle s'interrogea un instant sur ce que Logan représentait pour elle. Un protecteur, un père, un ami mais certainement pas un amant potentiel. De toute façon, se dit-elle avec déception, elle ne pourrait jamais dépasser plus que le stade d'un court baiser avec un garçon alors faire l'amour. Elle se demandait par moments ce que cela serait de pouvoir toucher les gens qu'elle aimait, de pouvoir s'amuser normalement, comme une adolescente de son âge. Elle serait toujours dans sa famille si ses pouvoirs ne s'étaient pas développés en embrassant Cody Robbins. Malicia se rappela ce moment doux, tendre, quand elle avait senti les lèvres du jeune homme effleurer les siennes, puis un déluge de souvenir était entré en elle en même temps que son énergie vitale, et le baiser avait viré au cauchemar. L'adolescente balaya ses souvenirs en secouant légèrement la tête. Elle était passée à autre chose, elle ne devait plus penser à Cody ni à sa famille. Malicia sursauta quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, la tirant de sa rêverie.  
  
Je sais que tu es là, gamine, ouvre-moi, fit Logan à travers le battant de bois.  
  
Avec un soupir, Malicia se leva et ouvrit la porte. Il entra, jeta un coup d'?il circulaire sur la pièce avant de porter son attention sur sa protégée.  
  
Les cours ont du reprendre depuis un moment, constata Wolverine sur un ton badin. Je ne me sens pas. très bien, bredouilla Malicia gênée. Cela a un rapport avec Sarah ? Toujours aussi délicat, murmura l'adolescente avant de répondre d'une voix audible, aucune importance. Je suis délicat quand la situation l'impose, rétorqua Logan qui avait entendu grâce à son ouie surdéveloppée. Tu veux qu'on en parle ? Rajouta-t- il d'un ton plus doux. Il n'y a rien à dire. On a parlé jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise qu'elle ne pouvait rien pour moi, fin de l'histoire. J'imagine à quel point cela doit être frustrant. Non, je ne crois pas. Malicia, je sais ce que c'est d'être proche de la solution mais que cette dernière vous file entre les doigts.  
  
Elle savait qu'il faisait référence à son passé. Il avait oublié tout ce qui concernait son enfance, sa jeunesse, même la manière dont ses pouvoirs s'étaient développés. Malicia avait du mal à imaginer ce que cela pouvait être de ne plus se rappeler de rien, un gros point d'interrogation concernant une famille éventuelle, femme, enfant, parent. Dans son malheur, elle avait au moins le bonheur de savoir d'où elle venait, elle connaissait ses racines.  
  
Hum.c'est vrai ce que j'ai entendu ? Demanda la jeune mutante à mi-voix. De quoi parles-tu ? Toi et.Sarah. Cela te dérangerait ? S'enquit Logan en sachant à quoi elle faisait référence. Non, répondit Malicia après un long silence tout en sachant qu'elle ne mentait à moitié, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Tu n'as pas posé de question, remarqua le mutant avec un sourire espiègle. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.  
  
Ce fut le tour de Logan de prendre le temps de la réflexion pour lui répondre. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir à cette rencontre inopinée. Certes, elle était attirante, il s'amusait énormément à la défier et ne se sentait pas indifférent mais il n'envisageait pas de relation à long terme, que se soit avec elle ou une autre.  
  
Sincèrement, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Elle te plaît, osa demander Malicia. Oui, soupira Logan en se demandant comment ils en étaient passés des problèmes de sa protégée à ses problèmes de c?ur. Alors t'attends quoi ? Continua l'ado avec un pincement au c?ur car elle savait qu'il ne la verrait jamais autrement que comme la gamine qu'il avait aidée quelques mois plus tôt. Pardon ? Ben oui, sors-lui le grand jeu. Tu as l'air aussi à l'aise avec une femme qu'une poule avec une cuillère ! Merci du compliment, maugréa Logan. Fais-lui le coup du dîner aux chandelles, je suis sure qu'elle va craquer, continua Malicia d'un ton badin. Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire, gamine. Et puis, tu sais la vie que je mène, je ne peux pas.  
  
Le mutant ne finit pas sa phrase, son regard s'était posé sur le parc et il venait de l'apercevoir. Elle semblait abattue, perdue, elle s'assit à même le sol et enfoui son visage dans ses mains.  
  
Vas-y. Hein ? S'exclama Logan en prenant conscience de l'endroit où il était. Va la voir, tu ne vas pas la laisser toute seule alors qu'elle ne connaît personne ici, fit Malicia avec douceur. Je sais ce que sais d'arriver quelque part et de ne pas avoir un seul ami. Marie.  
  
L'ado leva son regard vert sur celui qui était et resterait à jamais un amour impossible, son héros, son protecteur. Elle lui donna un coup de coude pour l'inciter à bouger.  
  
Merci, murmura Logan, c'est important pour moi que. enfin tu vois quoi. Je sais, acquiesça Malicia.  
  
Ils étaient liés par leur passé et veillaient l'un sur l'autre. Logan déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de l'adolescente avant de sortir de sa chambre. Malicia resta devant la fenêtre. Elle le vit, après quelques minutes, sortir pour la rejoindre. Elle ne sut pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal : Avoir donné son accord tacite à Wolverine pour qu'il sorte avec elle ou les voir serrés l'un contre l'autre, en train de s'embrasser. Elle décida finalement de quitter sa chambre pour aller s'entraîner à la salle des dangers, l'exercice lui ferait oublier ses problèmes.  
  
***  
  
Westchester - Parc - 16 h  
  
Il l'avait écouté sans dire un mot. Elle avait omis certaine chose dans son récit, volontairement ou non, il n'en savait rien mais il avait de la peine pour elle. Ils étaient tous, les mutants qui étaient dans cette école en tout cas, à un moment ou un autre trahis par leur famille, traités en paria alors qu'ils ne le méritaient pas. Elle finit par se taire et s'allonger sur le sol, le regard perdu dans les nuages qui passaient au-dessus d'eux. Logan la dévorait des yeux, assis à coté d'elle.  
  
J'ai un énorme bouton sur le nez ? Non, rit-il un peu gêné d'être découvert. Est-ce que tu es marié, demanda soudainement Sarah. C'est maintenant que tu t'en préoccupes ? Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de le faire auparavant. Excuse-moi, la prochaine fois que j'aurais envie de faire l'amour avec un homme, je lui demanderai de remplir une fiche de renseignements. Il faut toujours que tu sois sarcastique, constata Logan. Je ne suis pas sarcastique. Si tu l'es. Dans ce cas, tu es grincheux. Je suis grincheux, moi ? Parfaitement, déclara la jeune femme avec un sourire de satisfaction en voyant son air étonné. Tu te trompes. Toi aussi ! Ah non, moi j'ai toujours raison. Et en plus, tu es modeste, l'homme parfait en somme ! Il ne manquerait plus que les charentaises et le journal pour faire de toi un vieux grand-père à la retraite. Je rêve ou tu es en train de me traiter de grand-père. Eh bien. tu ne rêves pas, pouffa Sarah. Ah oui, tu le prends ainsi, déclara la voix menaçante du mutant. Tu es un agneau docile, mon ange, rajouta la jeune femme avec espièglerie.  
  
Logan se jeta sur elle et entreprit de lui faire payer ses dernières paroles. Ils roulèrent sur l'herbe et finirent par s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin. Sarah tentait de repousser les mains de Wolverine qui tentaient de la chatouiller. Il réussit sans aucun mal à se mettre à califourchon sur elle et les bloquer au-dessus de sa tête. Elle était prise au piège mais ne semblait pas mécontente.  
  
Je suis toujours un agneau docile ? Souffla-t-il à quelques centimètres de des lèvres charnues de sa compagne. Prouve-moi le contraire, répondit-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque.  
  
Avec un sourire, Logan lécha ses lèvres du bout de la langue, reculant dès qu'elle faisait mine de répondre à son baiser.  
  
On reprendra cela plus tard, déclara le mutant en la relâchant.  
  
Sarah ne saisissait pas ce soudain retournement de situation. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle vit un groupe de quatre adolescents se diriger vers eux qu'elle comprit. Logan se releva et l'aida à faire de même.  
  
Hey, on vous dérange pas j'espère, demanda Diablo (version X-men Evolution) avec un grand sourire. A ton avis, répondit Malicia à la place de Logan en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes. Mais pourquoi tu aimes tant me frapper ? S'indigna le mutant bleu. Cela tient peut-être à ta couleur, suggéra Kitty en riant. Que faites-vous là ? Demanda Wolverine légèrement énervé. Tornade a suggéré qu'on prenne un peu d'exercice alors on s'est dit qu'une balle au prisonnier serait pas mal. Et le professeur a dit que vous seriez ravis de participer, rajouta Malicia à Sarah en voyant que Bobby n'avait pas convaincu Logan. Le professeur, hein ? Qui d'autre vous a suggéré de nous occuper ? Peut-être bien Scott, rajouta Diablo, il a dit qu'il serait ravi de te mettre. la pâté, je crois. Ils nous attendent sur le terrain de basket, annonça Kitty avec un sourire. Et vous aviez besoin de venir à quatre nous annoncer la bonne nouvelle ? Eh bien. c'est à dire que., bafouilla Diablo avec un sourire mutin. Si on y allait, coupa Sarah en prenant la main de Logan.  
  
Malicia eut un pincement au c?ur qui disparu vite quand elle s'aperçut que la jeune femme avait glissé un escargot baveux dans la paume du mutant avant de s'enfuir en courant.  
  
Excusez-moi les enfants, je crois que j'ai un petit compte à régler, grommela Wolverine en se lançant à la poursuite de Sarah qui le narguait quelques mètres plus loin. Interdiction de toucher aux joueurs de mon équipe, cria Diablo en transplanant près de Sarah et en l'entraînant avec lui dans un nuage bleuté. De vrais gamins, s'exclama Kitty avec un grand sourire.  
  
Elle ne rajouta plus un mot quand elle vit le regard assassin que Logan jetait sur elle mais lui dédia son plus beau sourire. Bobby et Malicia suivaient, main dans la main. L'adolescent avait remarqué la réaction contenue de sa compagne. Il passerait toujours en second dans le c?ur de celle-ci, il le savait mais n'en tenait pas rigueur à Logan avec qui il s'entendait plus ou moins bien.  
  
***  
  
Westchester - Salle à manger - 21 h  
  
La partie fut mémorable. Sarah n'avait jamais côtoyé d'autres mutants auparavant et fut stupéfaite de les voir utiliser librement leurs pouvoirs. Les deux équipes étaient finalement formées d'un coté des filles et de l'autre des garçons, chacun usant de ses dons pour éviter la balle. Kitty laissa plusieurs fois la balle la traverser, ce fut d'ailleurs grâce à elle que les filles remportèrent le match. Bobby projeta un véritable mur de glace, Diablo transplanait sans aucun effort, Jean envoyait la balle avec précision, sans même la toucher. Il régnait une ambiance bon enfant qui se prolongeât pour le plus grand plaisir de tous durant le dîner.  
  
Les élèves quittaient la salle au fur et à mesure. Le petit groupe formé de Kitty, Diablo, Bobby et Malicia s'en alla le dernier après avoir salué tout le monde. Le professeur invita le mutants restant à prendre un café au salon. Scott, Jean, Ororo, Ellen, Logan et Sarah le suivirent, commentant le match de l'après-midi.  
  
Je n'avais jamais vu les élèves aussi enjoués, déclara Ellen avant d'aller chercher le service à café dans la cuisine. Je vais vous aider, proposa Sarah en la suivant. Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de cet après-midi de détente, demanda le professeur une fois les deux femmes sorties. Que les mutantes ont, une fois de plus, prouvé leur supériorité, fit Ororo taquine, un air innocent sur le visage. Je ne parlais pas de cela, la coupa le professeur avec un sourire amusé en regardant Scott et Wolverine qui semblaient pour une fois du même avis, mais de notre invitée. Je ne sais pas si on peut lui faire confiance, attaqua Jean d'emblée. Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Logan sur la défensive. Il est certain qu'elle nous cache des évènements importants de son passé. Nous le faisons tous à un moment ou à un autre, fit remarquer le professeur. J'ai eu l'occasion de m'entretenir avec elle en début d'après- midi et j'ai bien peur qu'elle n'ait raison concernant Malicia. Que voulez-vous dire ? Questionna Scott. Elle a subit une opération assez importante étant adolescente et a été maltraitée par un membre de sa famille. C'est hélas, quelque chose que nous entendons souvent, nota Ororo. Oui, le problème étant qu'elle ignore, ou occulte inconsciemment, ce qui s'est réellement passé. Vous ne pouvez pas l'aider ? Voulut savoir Logan. Pas si elle ne le souhaite pas, répondit le professeur songeur  
  
La conversation cessa avec l'arrivée d'Ellen et Sarah qui semblait fort bien s'entendre. Les deux femmes servirent le café avant de s'asseoir. L'atmosphère était toujours détendue et chacun parla un peu de soi, à l'exception de Sarah. La jeune femme commençait à apprécier la compagnie de chacun, seule Jean lui semblait un peu distante mais elle n'y prêta guère attention.  
  
Je vais vous montrer votre chambre, annonça Ororo quand il fut décidé qu'il était temps de se coucher. Merci de votre hospitalité mais cela ne change pas le fond du problème, dit Sarah au professeur. J'en suis conscient, nous en reparlerons demain. Passez une bonne nuit, répondit ce dernier.  
  
Sarah emboîta le pas d'Ororo après avoir salué tout le monde d'un léger signe de tête. Elles longèrent un couloir jusqu'au grand escalier du hall qu'elles montèrent jusqu'au 2e étage. Après avoir dépassé un certain nombre de portes, Tornade en ouvrit une et s'éclipsa pour laisser le passage à Sarah. La chambre était décorée dans des tons verts pâles, les meubles en merisier et le grand lit à baldaquin contribuaient à en faire un endroit accueillant.  
  
Vous trouverez quelques affaires dans la penderie et un nécessaire de toilette dans la salle de bain. Merci. Je suis dans la chambre suivante, Jean et Scott sont au fond à droite. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. Oui. non, rien, se ravisa Sarah qui allait demander où logeait Logan. Bonne nuit. A vous aussi, répondit Ororo avec un petit sourire énigmatique avant de fermer la porte.  
  
Sarah ouvrit la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur un petit balcon. Elle s'appuya un moment sur la rambarde, se demandant comment elle était passée de son deux pièces à cette superbe chambre. Elle n'était pas officiellement prisonnière mais c'était un peu l'impression qu'elle avait, piégée dans ce somptueux manoir, entourée de mutants aux pouvoirs les plus divers. Elle repensa à Kitty et sa manière de traverser les matériaux solides. Pouvait- elle aussi traverser ou prendre possession de quelqu'un ? L'institut était un endroit parfait pour de jeunes mutants qui ne contrôlaient pas encore leurs pouvoirs, mais tout le monde n'avait pas la chance de s'y retrouver. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Après la mort de son père, les choses avaient changé. Son oncle s'était occupé d'elle comme il aimait le dire mais il aimait surtout la voir soumise, obéissante. Le souvenir d'une des séances de laser qu'il lui faisait quotidiennement subir revint à sa mémoire. Elle se rappelait l'odeur de sa propre chair qui brûlait, du rire cynique et ravi de son oncle, de la douleur, de ses suppliques pour qu'il arrête de la torturer. Et l'éternelle question qui revenait chaque fois : Pourquoi la traitait-il ainsi ? Avec le recul, elle s'était plus ou moins rendue compte qu'elle ne voulait pas le quitter, c'était la seule famille qui lui restait. Elle aurait facilement pu le tuer au lieu d'attendre de. La chaleur d'une main posée sur sa taille la fit brusquement revenir à la réalité. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Elle s'appuya contre Logan et inspira profondément, essayant de se détendre un peu.  
  
Tu ne devrais pas être là, murmura-t-elle doucement. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais après cette journée. mouvementée. Bien. enfin je crois. Ils ont tous l'air si. heureux. Parce qu'ils peuvent être eux-mêmes, ils n'ont pas à se cacher, à tricher, à subir le poids du regard des autres sur eux, expliqua-t-il. J'aurais voulu. Je sais, souffla Logan contre sa tempe en faisant pivoter sa compagne.  
  
Il noya un instant son regard dans ses yeux émeraude avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.  
  
Bonne nuit, chuchota-t-il en se détachant d'elle. Toi aussi, répondit Sarah qui ne savait comment lui demander de rester.  
  
Il se dirigeait vers la porte et allait l'ouvrir quand elle prononça son prénom d'une voix douce. Wolverine lui fit face. La pénombre éclairait son visage déjà pâle, lui donnant presque l'aspect d'un spectre venu hanter le manoir. Elle semblait si fragile alors qu'il savait qu'il n'en était rien.  
  
Je. tu. au risque de finir de détruire ton image de loup solitaire, tu ne voudrais pas dormir ici ce soir ? Lança-t-elle finalement avec un peu d'appréhension. C'est une invitation tentante et à la fois déconcertante, répondit-il après quelques secondes. Pourquoi ? Questionna Sarah légèrement déçue qu'il n'est pas immédiatement accepté.  
  
Il prit le temps de fermer la porte et de s'approcher avant de répondre d'un air sérieux.  
  
Eh bien, je croyais que tu m'en voulais un peu de t'avoir taquiner toute la journée. Tu m'as semblé plutôt distante depuis que nous avons parlé cet après-midi. Je ne voulais pas. oui ou non ? Je ne te demande pas de. réitérer ce qui s'est produit entre nous la nuit dernière. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de dormir seule, déclama-t-elle en voulant éviter la discussion. Et si, fit-il d'un ton espiègle en se rapprochant ostensiblement, j'ai envie de « réitérer »? Il se pourrait que je ne sois pas contre, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.  
  
Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par la chaleur des lèvres du mutant sur les siennes, la caresse de ses mains autour de sa taille. La douceur de ses baisers quand il descendit lentement vers sa gorge offerte. Elle le voulait en elle, maintenant, sauvagement, et le lui fit comprendre en le poussant doucement sur le lit. Logan s'y effondra, un léger sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'il la regardait se déshabiller pour lui, n'allant ni trop vite, ni trop lentement. Elle se retrouva bientôt entièrement nue devant lui.  
  
D'un geste souple, elle le rejoignit sur le lit, entourant les hanches de son amant de ses jambes, sentant son membre turgescent pousser contre son pantalon, avide de plonger dans cette chatte humide. Sarah s'amusa un moment avec lui, se frottant contre son sexe tout en explorant son torse de ses lèvres. Elle voulait l'amener au bord du précipice, lui faire perdre la raison, et elle y réussissait plutôt bien constata-t-elle quand il la souleva par les hanches pour échanger leur position.  
  
Leurs langues se quittèrent un court moment durant lequel Logan enleva ses vêtements devenus gênants. Il lisait du désir dans les yeux émeraude de Sarah, un désir qui demandait à être assouvi immédiatement. Wolverine se glissa entre ses cuisses entrouvertes, appuyant doucement son sexe contre celui de sa maîtresse mais ne le conquérant pas. Il estimait que c'était son tour de dominer leurs ébats et s'amusait à lécher les pointes dressées des mamelons de sa compagne. Elle poussa un cri de frustration quand il éloigna la chaleur de son membre de son vagin. Sarah glissa sa main entre eux et caressa du bout des doigts le pénis frémissant de son amant.  
  
S'il te plait, gémit la jeune femme. Que veux-tu ? Murmura Logan à son oreille. Toi. je veux que., commença Sarah avec difficulté, prends-moi Wolverine, supplia-t-elle avec douleur.  
  
Il nota que c'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait son autre nom mais ne chercha pas à savoir comment elle l'avait apprit. D'un rude coup de rein, il la pénétra, la sentant frémir de plaisir quand il prit entièrement possession de son intimité. Elle poussa un cri rauque quand Logan se redressa pour caresser son clitoris. Il la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas alerter tout le manoir. Il avait connu quelques femmes, malgré sa réputation de solitaire, mais il devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir à en donner. Voir Sarah cambrer les reins pour mieux le recevoir, la voir frissonner à la moindre de ses caresses, être conscient du pouvoir sexuel qu'il détenait sur elle, l'enivrait au plus au point. Elle était plus qu'une amante passagère, il en prit conscience quand il la sentit aux affres avec des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus intenses. Il la rejoignit dans la jouissance dans un grognement rauque avant de s'allonger sur le lit. Sarah se blottit contre son torse, l'écoutant reprendre avec difficulté une respiration normale. Elle ferma les yeux et écouta les battements irréguliers de son c?ur. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ce moment n'appartenant qu'à eux seuls. Elle s'étira longuement tel une chatte venant d'engloutir un énorme bol de crème et caressa l'un des seins de son amant.  
  
Si tu continues, je recommence immédiatement, chuchota Logan avec un sourire polisson. Ce qui ne serait pas pour me déplaire, souffla Sarah en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Je savais que tu allais répondre cela, plaisanta-t-il doucement.  
  
Wolverine se tourna sur le coté, de manière à pouvoir la contempler. Il voulait lui poser quelques questions mais ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer sans la froisser.  
  
Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit, le devança Sarah. Quoi ? Si une madame Logan t'attend quelque part. Non. je ne crois pas. Je ne comprends pas, avoua la jeune femme en caressant doucement sa joue. Ce n'est pas important, tenta-t-il pour éviter de répondre. Si ça l'est. Logan, je. Ne dis rien, s'il te plait, demanda le mutant en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de sa maîtresse. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que cela se passe ainsi ? Je ne demande rien, je n'oblige pas les hommes à m'aimer, je n'ai aucune exigence mais indubitablement., dit Sarah avec tristesse.  
  
Elle allait se lever mais il la retint par le bras, l'obligeant à rester près de lui. Il n'avait pas voulu la blesser seulement il était presque certain de ce qu'elle allait lui avouer et il n'avait rien à lui offrir. Il n'aurait rien à offrir à quiconque tant qu'il ne saurait pas qui il était ou plutôt, avait été avant d'être ce monstre aux griffes d'acier.  
  
Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi, essaya-t-il vainement. Ce sont toujours les mêmes mots, toujours les mêmes excuses. Au début, je croyais que c'était parce que je suis une mutante mais, si même avec quelqu'un de ma race la chose se produit. Cela ne peut-être que.  
  
Wolverine l'empêcha de finir sa phrase en l'embrassant avec une rage et une passion qui la laissèrent sans voix.  
  
Je. je n'ai aucun souvenir concernant mon passé, avoua-t-il en restant à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, les mains plongées dans ses cheveux flamboyants. J'en suis désolée. Je ne peux pas démarrer une nouvelle vie tant que je ne connaîtrais pas mes origines.  
  
Sarah hocha la tête doucement. Il se détacha d'elle et constata qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il en essuya une du pouce, essayant de comprendre son trouble.  
  
Je crois que. cela fait beaucoup de chose en peu de temps. Hier encore, j'avais une vie parmi les humains et aujourd'hui je me retrouve am. embarquée dans une guerre contre un autre mutant. Je comprends, murmura Logan avant de l'attirer contre son torse. Je ne t'ai même pas remercié pour ton aide. Tu m'as sauvé la vie trois fois en 24h. Deux, rectifia-t-il avec un sourire taquin. Non, trois, et tu le sais très bien. Ce. Dent de sabre n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de moi malgré le fait que j'avais absorbé un peu de son pouvoir. Je vais pouvoir postuler au titre de héros de l'année alors ? Logan. je ne vais pas te dire ce que tu sais déjà, reprit-elle en se noyant dans les yeux noisette de son amant. Si jamais ce Magneto me capture, je veux. Crois-tu vraiment que je le laisserai faire ? Non mais. Tu peux me faire confiance. Je serais toujours là pour te protéger, déclara- t-il avec assurance. Tu sais très pertinemment que c'est faux. Tu ne vas pas rester éternellement avec moi parce que tu as des choses à faire et moi aussi. Non, laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait. il y a une chose que je sais concernant les implants que l'on m'a posé, commença-t-elle avec hésitation. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Wolverine, curieux. Ils sont conçus pour s'autodétruire si je venais à mourir. Je ne ferais pas cela, annonça le mutant, comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Je refuse qu'il se serve de moi ! Tu ne comprends pas le potentiel qu'aurait Magneto s'il arrivait à reproduire ces implants ? Je ne veux pas que. Cela n'arrivera pas ! S'écria Logan légèrement énervé par ce qu'elle voulait lui faire accepter. Tu n'as pas le choix ! Et je ne l'ai pas non plus ! Sarah. Non, écoute-moi bien parce que je ne le dirais qu'une fois, si jamais il me capture, je ne te demande pas de me sauver. Je veux que tu me tues avant qu'il n'ait pu m'étudier, affirma-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Et tu le feras car tu sais, au fond de toi, qu'il est inconcevable de mettre une telle arme au service de Magneto.  
  
Wolverine grogna de rage avant de lui tourner le dos. Il remit son caleçon avant de lui faire face à nouveau. Elle était sublime, entièrement nue sous la douce lumière de la lune. Il grava cette image d'elle dans sa mémoire pour que, quoi qu'il se passe, il ne l'oublie jamais.  
  
Je n'ai toujours pas envie de dormir seule, murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Mets-ça, ordonna-t-il en lui jetant son propre tee-shirt, sinon je vais avoir du mal à fermer l'?il cette nuit.  
  
Sarah obéit et enfila le tee-shirt noir de son amant. Il était deux fois trop grand pour elle et faisait une parfaite chemise de nuit improvisée. Avec un sourire, elle vint le rejoindre au lit et se blottit contre son corps musclé, il entoura ses épaules d'un bras.  
  
Je. j'ai l'impression qu'il va se passer quelque chose et je voulais juste mettre les choses au clair. Je le sens aussi. Il n'empêche que je ferais mon possible pour te protéger.  
  
Ils entendirent un rire qui semblait démoniaque quelques secondes seulement avant que la fenêtre et une partie du mur n'explosent devant eux. Magneto apparut, vêtu de son éternel costume noir et de son casque empêchant quiconque de pénétrer son esprit.  
  
Comment comptes-tu la protéger de moi ? Ricana le mutant en tendant la main vers Logan.  
  
Ce dernier fut soulevé par une force invisible et se retrouva collé contre le mur, au-dessus de la tête de lit. Sarah le regardait, impuissante, tandis que Magneto se rapprochait d'elle en volant, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.  
  
Alors Wolverine, c'est ainsi que tu défends ta maîtresse ? Tu me déçois, continua-t-il, tu aurais pu au moins sortir tes griffes d'adamantium mais. peut-être n'en as-tu pas eu le temps.  
  
Par la seule force de sa pensée, Magneto força les lames à sortir des poings du mutant. Ce dernier se maudissait pour sa stupidité. Dent de sabre n'aurait jamais osé venir ici mais Magneto le pouvait, lui, et aucun d'eux n'avait envisagé cette possibilité qui semblait trop fantasque.  
  
Lâchez-le, hurla Sarah. Voyons, ma chère, vous ne voulez pas me priver du plaisir de le torturer un peu, railla le mutant en écartant les griffes de Wolverine de quelques centimètres. Vous êtes un. Tut tut tut, pas de vilain mot dans cette si jolie bouche. J'ai de grands projets pour vous, annonça Magneto qui se rapprochait du lit. Et si je ne veux pas vous suivre ? Alors je devrais vérifier si je suis capable d'extraire tout l'adamantium qu'il a dans le corps par le simple pouvoir de mon esprit. Vous n'oseriez pas ! Vraiment ? La défia-t-il, commençons par ses griffes.  
  
Sarah, effarée, vit celles-ci commencer à déchirer le dos de la main de Logan. Il se retenait de crier mais la douleur était telle qu'il ne put réfréner un hurlement de rage.  
  
Ça suffit ! S'écria-t-elle. Une seconde, la coupa Magneto. Dent de sabre, occupe-les !  
  
Le mutant, qui avait essayé de capturer Sarah par deux fois, entra dans la chambre d'un bond et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte, derrière laquelle se tenait Cyclope et les autres. Sabretooth projeta Scott contre le mur d'un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Ce dernier s'effondra sur Jean qui amortit sa chute mais perdit connaissance. Une violente déflagration se fit entendre de l'autre coté du manoir, provoquant l'affolement des adolescents qui sortirent de leur chambre en courant.  
  
Bien. Mystique est à l'heure, comme d'habitude. Je viens avec vous mais arrêtez de le torturer ! Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position d'exiger quoi que se soit ! Rugit Magneto. Je vous suivrais uniquement si vous m'assurez que vous laisserez tout le monde en vie. Je vois que vous avez le bon c?ur des X-men, déclara le mutant avec dégoût, je ne m'embarrasse pas d'autant de sentiments pourtant, en signe de bonne volonté, je vais lui laisser la vie sauve. Venez, ordonna le mutant. Je veux lui faire mes adieux. Diable, vous êtes terriblement exigeante !  
  
***  
  
Dans le couloir, une bataille acharnée s'était engagée entre Dent de sabre et Colossus, sans qu'aucun n'arrive à prendre le dessus. Cyclope mit Jean en sécurité avant de revenir pour prêter main forte à son ami mais un coup de pied au visage l'empêcha de se servir de son rayon. Mystique esquiva une attaque glacée de Bobby qui fut déstabilisé par la langue du Crapaud. Ce dernier évita une des boules de feu lancé par Pyro.  
  
Malicia attrapa un vase et l'écrasa sur la tête du Crapaud qui tituba avant d'être attrapé par Diablo. Les deux mutants disparurent dans un nuage de souffre. Diablo lâcha son ennemi au-dessus d'une mare, située à quelques mètres dans le parc de l'institut, lieu qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter selon lui. Le professeur Xavier se déplaçait mentalement vers le lieu du combat, il neutralisa Dent de sabre par une attaque mentale, celui-ci s'écroula au pied de Colossus. Mystique, voyant la mauvaise tournure que prenait le combat, prit l'apparence de Jean. Elle rejoint Tornade qui évacuait les élèves aussi rapidement que possible avec l'aide de Kitty et s'éclipsa dès qu'elle le put.  
  
***  
  
Dans la chambre, Sarah tentait de convaincre Magneto qu'il ne risquait rien à la laisser faire ses adieux à Wolverine. Ce dernier était plutôt sceptique concernant ses chances de réussite mais il sentit peu à peu l'emprise de son ennemi diminuer. Il s'écroula au sol tel un patin désarticulé. Sarah se précipita vers lui et l'aida à se relever.  
  
Je vous laisse une minute, l'avertit Magneto. C'est plus que suffisant, répondit-elle avec morgue. Tu es folle, murmura Logan en la dévisageant. Peu importe, j'ai ce que je voulais. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, souffla- t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.  
  
Il répondit à son baiser ardent, la serrant contre lui. Magneto, proche de la victoire, commençait à s'impatienter.  
  
Le temps presse. Je ne tiendrais pas ma promesse, ricana-t-elle en lui faisant face.  
  
Le mutant réagit trop tard. Logan venait de planter ses griffes dans le dos de Sarah. Elle poussa un cri de douleur avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de son amant. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant place à Tornade, Jean, Cyclope et les jeunes X-men qui évaluèrent rapidement la situation. Magneto évita de justesse un tir de Scott avant de disparaître par le trou béant qu'il avait ouvert dans la chambre.  
  
Wolverine tomba à genoux, tenant Sarah contre lui, horrifié par ce qu'elle l'avait obligé à faire. Un silence pesant régnait dans la chambre. Jean s'approcha doucement pour évaluer les blessures mais un regard de la jeune femme la dissuada.  
  
Tu avais raison. tu étais là pour me protéger. Je t'interdis de mourir. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, Logan, répondit doucement Sarah. Sers-toi de ton pouvoir, prends ma capacité à me régénérer, ordonna le mutant d'un ton trop sec, laissant paraître sa douleur. Non. c'est trop dangereux. il recommencera et. On sera là pour l'en empêcher, intervint Jean avec douceur.  
  
Les quelques élèves qui étaient restés à l'étage s'écartèrent pour laisser place au professeur Xavier. Celui-ci regarda Logan et sentit toute sa colère, sa rage contre Magneto mais aussi contre lui-même. Un dialogue muet se déroula entre les deux hommes.  
  
Aidez-la. Je ne peux pas, Logan. Vous allez la laisser mourir ? Tonna la voix du mutant dans l'esprit de Xavier. Je vais respecter son souhait et tu devrais le. Nonnnnn !!!!!!!  
  
Jean percevait la conversation des deux hommes. Elle devait admettre que ce qui s'était passé lui faisait voir Sarah d'un autre jour. La détresse de Wolverine lui était insupportable mais elle ne pouvait rien pour lui. La mutante avait raison, il y aurait toujours la menace de Magneto ou d'un autre mutant convoitant ses implants. Son sacrifice éviterait de futur problème mais il y avait aussi, dans l'hypothèse ou cette technologie était utilisée dans un but bénéfique, la possibilité d'aider des gens comme Malicia.  
  
Logan, je. je ne vais pas le dire, murmura Sarah avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.  
  
Bobby, Kitty, Diablo et Malicia assistaient eux aussi à la dramatique scène et sursautèrent quand Wolverine poussa un cri bestial. Malicia souffrait de le voir si accablé bien que seul ses yeux trahissent sa douleur. Elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant l'étrange couple. Jean allait l'arrêter mais le professeur lui ordonna mentalement de n'en rien faire. Il sentait l'adolescente sur le point de développer son pouvoir. Elle ôta ses gants lentement, Wolverine ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de sa présence.  
  
Logan.  
  
Il releva lentement les yeux vers elle, semblant ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait.  
  
Je n'ai jamais fait cela avant mais. Essayes, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
  
Malicia hocha la tête doucement avant de poser sa main sur celle de Wolverine. Il sentit presque aussitôt son fluide vital s'échapper de son corps. L'adolescente prit la main inerte de Sarah et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Son pouvoir lui permettait d'absorber l'énergie de tout être vivant mais elle n'avait jamais essayé d'être un conducteur. Le professeur et les autres X-men les regardaient avec inquiétude. Si Malicia absorbait trop l'énergie de Logan, elle le tuerait. Si elle n'arrivait pas à servir de catalyseur, Sarah mourrait.  
  
L'adolescente semblait son corps trembler sous la force de Wolverine. Elle le relâcha brutalement et le mutant retomba inconscient sur le sol. Jean se précipita vers lui. Son pouls battait lentement, il était toujours en vie.  
  
S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, murmura sans arrêt Malicia.  
  
Elle délaissa la main de Sarah pour poser les siennes sur les tempes de la jeune femme. Elle luttait pour ne pas laisser le pouvoir de guérison de Logan l'envahir. Ses yeux se voilèrent de gris tandis que la salle commençait à tourner autour d'elle.  
  
***  
  
Westchester - Chambre de Wolverine - Le surlendemain - 11h  
  
La première chose qu'elle perçut fut un bruit de pas près d'elle. Elle percevait des mouvements, quelqu'un toucha son front. Une voix féminine parlait d'elle lui semblait-il mais elle avait du mal à comprendre les mots.  
  
. les mots avaient un sens, il en était certain. Il se rappelait vaguement ce qui s'était passé. La visite de Magneto à l'institut, son impuissance face au pouvoir magnétique de celui-ci, et. tout lui revint d'un coup. La raison et la manière dont il l'avait tué, à sa demande, Malicia qui avait tenté de. de quoi au juste ? Le professeur le couva d'un regard bienveillant.  
  
Bonjour Logan. Que s'est-il passé ? Grogna le mutant en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Magneto. Sautez ce chapitre. Malicia a essayé de. Sautez celui-là aussi. Tu veux savoir quoi exactement ? Est-ce que.  
  
Voulait-il vraiment savoir ? Allait-il supporter d'entendre qu'elle avait échoué et que, non seulement Sarah avait péri, mais Malicia aussi ? Impossible, se répondit-il mentalement, le professeur ne serait pas aussi calme et stoïque si. Wolverine leva un sourcil. Avait-il déjà vu le professeur Xavier perdre son apparente tranquillité ?  
  
Tout va bien, déclara le professeur. Tu as besoin d'encore un peu de repos. Non, j'ai besoin de savoir. Suis-moi, répondit Xavier qui s'attendait à une réponse de ce genre.  
  
Les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre de Wolverine, longèrent le couloir jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui permettait d'accéder au sous-sol. Ils rencontrèrent Jean qui rejoignait l'infirmerie. Elle lui dédia un sourire gêné avant de les précéder dans le med-lab.  
  
. trois personnes, ils étaient trois autour d'elle. Elle connaissait ces voix mais n'arrivait pas à se rappeler les visages qui allaient avec. Le brouillard commençait à s'estomper. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, découvrant les contours flous des personnes qui l'entouraient. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et découvrit la mine inquiète de Logan.  
  
Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda son protecteur. Ma tête. j'ai mal. C'est normal, cela va passer.  
  
Elle ferma à nouveaux les yeux, elle était épuisée sans savoir pourquoi. Elle se sentait en sécurité et replongea doucement dans un sommeil sans rêve. Il veillait sur elle, elle ne craignait plus rien.  
  
Et. Viens avec moi, l'empêcha de poursuivre le professeur.  
  
Il le conduisit dans une salle attenante. Les murs blancs étaient éclatants de propreté, le mobilier était spartiate : une table, une chaise, un lit. Sur le lit reposait une jeune femme qui se redressa dès qu'il entra dans la pièce. Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment sans dire un mot. Le professeur les laissa seuls, ils avaient beaucoup à se dire. Logan s'approcha et allait la toucher quand elle recula brusquement.  
  
Non, il ne faut pas. Qu'est-ce que. Pourquoi l'avoir laissé faire cela ? Demanda Sarah avec tristesse. Je.  
  
Comment lui expliquer qu'il s'était senti coupable de lui avoir, en quelque sorte, obéit ?  
  
J'avais fait mon choix, je voulais mourir ! S'exclama la jeune femme avec colère. C'était un mauvais choix, rétorqua Wolverine dont la joie de la voir en vie commençait à se transformer en exaspération. Malicia a risqué sa vie et toi, la tienne ! Tu voulais que je te regarde mourir comme j'ai vu mourir tant d'autres ? Oui. Tu voulais que j'oublie les moments que nous avons passés ensemble, que j'oublie l'envie que j'avais de te serrer dans mes bras, de te faire l'amour ? Arrête ! Cria Sarah en se bouchant les oreilles des mains. Non, certainement pas, fit Logan en la prenant par le bras, je.  
  
La même sensation d'être vidée de l'intérieur, de mourir lentement mais inexorablement. Elle le regardait avec un air affolé et se dégagea tandis qu'il tombait à genoux sur le sol. Elle glissa le long du mur et s'assit près de lui.  
  
Je suis désolée. Comment. ? Je ne sais pas. Je me suis réveillée comme cela. Jean. le professeur. Ils sont incapables de me dire ce qui s'est passé. Les implants semblent fonctionner mais. Oh Logan, pourquoi m'as-tu fais revivre ce cauchemar ?  
  
Il vit les larmes couler sur son visage, sa douleur d'être redevenue une « intouchable ». Avec précaution, il la prit dans ses bras, la laissant déverser sa ranc?ur contre lui, contre sa condition de mutante, contre son pouvoir qui l'empêchait de toucher l'homme qu'elle aimait.  
  
Logan., murmura-t-elle en ravalant ces larmes. Je ne voulais pas. je pensais pas que. Je suis enceinte. Quand Malicia a. hein ? S'écria-t-il en la dévisageant longuement. Mais comment. quand. tu es certaine que. Oui, tu es bien le père sachant que je n'avais pas eu de relation depuis un an. Comment et quand, ai-je vraiment besoin de te faire un dessin, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire mutin malgré ses larmes.  
  
Wolverine la regardait l'air hébété. Avait-il vraiment bien entendu, elle était enceinte de lui ?  
  
Nous n'avons fait l'amour que deux fois. Une fois suffit. Oui, je sais mais. cela remonte à.deux jours, non trois. Apparemment, le f?tus se développe un peu plus vite que la normale. Je suis enceinte de 15 jours. Jean pense que cela peut être le mélange de notre ADN qui est responsable de ce phénomène. Cela veut dire que ta grossesse sera deux fois moins longue ? Je suppose. Il y a juste un problème. Pour l'instant, l'embryon est protégé par le placenta mais pendant l'accouchement. Tu seras en contact direct et prolongé avec le bébé, continua Wolverine. Si je ne résous pas le problème de mes implants, je pourrais le tuer, annonça gravement Sarah.  
  
Logan ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de la serrer un peu plus contre lui.  
  
***  
  
A travers la porte de verre, Jean les observait, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à même le sol, condamnés à ne plus se toucher sans protection. Quand elle avait découvert que cette dernière ne contrôlait plus son pouvoir, elle s'était sentie gênée de voir que le souhait qu'elle avait fait quelques jours plus tôt était devenu réalité. Sa jalousie avait soudainement disparue, elle avait prit conscience que Wolverine était, et resterait, un simple ami. Son attitude dans la chambre, peu après qu'il l'avait blessé, ne laissait aucun doute sur les sentiments du mutant concernant Sarah. Il avait flirté avec elle au début ou il était arrivé et elle avait trouvé cela plaisant, cela changeait de Scott et de la routine qui s'installait peu à peu entre eux, bien que la puissance de ses sentiments n'ait pas faiblie.  
  
Comment vont-ils?  
  
Jean sursauta en entendant la voix de son compagnon derrière son dos.  
  
Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il est au courant ? Oui, murmura Jean en comprenant qu'il parlait du bébé. Je vais remonter, déclara Cyclope après avoir jeté un coup d'?il sur Logan et Sarah. Scott, s'écria soudainement Jean.  
  
Le mutant s'arrêta et fit demi-tour, se demandant ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Il n'avait presque pas échangé deux mots depuis la nuit où Magneto était venu les agresser.  
  
J'ai choisi. Tu as choisi, répéta Cyclope sans comprendre. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi, Scott, assura Jean d'une voix tremblait un peu. C'est un peu facile maintenant, non ? Qu'est-ce. Le bébé, Logan qui va être focalisé sur Sarah,. Non, tu ne comprends pas, le coupa-t-elle avec courage. J'ai pris ma décision avant tout cela, j'ai compris quand nous nous sommes battus contre Dent de sabre et Mystique. J'ai réalisé que je m'inquiétais plus pour toi que pour lui, que la seule chose qui m'importait c'était de te protéger. Quand elle est. Je crois que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour en parler, intervint Scott. Mais.  
  
Cyclope quitta le med-lab sans se retourner. Il ne demandait qu'à la croire mais quelque chose en lui doutait toujours. Il y aurait toujours une rivalité entre lui et Logan et c'était cet antagonisme qui l'empêchait d'avoir confiance en elle. Il l'aimait toujours, voulait faire sa vie avec elle mais il avait besoin de prendre un peu recul par apport à leur relation.  
  
*** Malicia ouvrit les yeux. Elle se sentait mieux, reposée, et eut la surprise de voir Bobby à son chevet.  
  
Hey, tu vas bien ? Demanda le mutant avec un petit sourire inquiet. Oui, je crois. C'était de la folie de faire ça. Peut-être. Est-ce que. Elle va bien. Wolverine aussi. Tant mieux, fit l'adolescente en s'asseyant.  
  
Bobby la contempla un court moment. Ce qu'elle avait fait était surprenant. Elle avait réussi à transférer l'énergie prise à mutant dans un autre. Son pouvoir avait sans conteste évolué et il se demandait jusqu'à quel point.  
  
Tu te sens. différente ? C'est difficile à décrire, confia Malicia. J'ai en moi les souvenirs de Logan et aussi ceux de Sarah mais d'une intensité plus faible qu'avant. Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à comprendre, s'excusa Bobby avec un léger haussement d'épaules. Ils s'aiment. Tu en doutais ? Je. oui, un peu. Logan est. je crois que c'est la personne qui est la plus proche de moi. A part toi, rajouta Malicia en voyant l'air déçu du jeune homme.  
  
Il arbora aussitôt un petit sourire soulagé et plongea son regard dans celui de l'adolescente. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement, Malicia eut un petit moment de recul mais quelque chose en elle la persuada qu'il ne risquait rien. Les lèvres de Bobby effleurèrent les siennes, légères, aériennes, elle entrouvrit la bouche à la recherche de sa langue.  
  
Hum. hum..  
  
Les deux adolescents se séparèrent brusquement pour découvrir Wolverine et Sarah sur le seuil de l'infirmerie.  
  
Euh. je vais y aller. j'ai des trucs à faire, s'excusa presque aussitôt Bobby.  
  
Logan lui lança un regard noir avant qu'il ne quitte le med-lab. Le mutant n'avait pas apprécié que sa protégée puisse embrasser un autre élève.  
  
On dirait que cela va mieux, constata-t-il en observant l'adolescente. Oui, répondit Malicia qui se sentit rougir. Tu n'as plus de problème pour toucher les gens ? S'étonna Sarah. Euh. je ne sais. On n'a pas eu le temps de.  
  
Elle ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant le visage de Wolverine prendre un air mauvais. Malicia observa Sarah, quelque chose avait changé chez la jeune femme. L'adolescente fut stupéfaite de constater qu'elle portait de longs gants, semblables à ceux qu'elle-même mettait pour protéger les autres élèves.  
  
Fais un test, proposa Logan en approchant. Non. enfin je veux dire pourquoi ? J'aimerais savoir quelque chose, répondit-il en lui tendant la main.  
  
Avec hésitation, l'adolescente toucha les doigts de Wolverine qui ressentit aussitôt la sensation d'être vidé de l'intérieur. Sarah avait regardé la scène avec attention. Rien n'avait changé pour Malicia, elle absorbait toujours l'énergie vitale de ceux qu'elle touchait. La jeune femme avait pourtant eu le mince espoir qu'en la sauvant, Malicia n'ait acquit le contrôle de son pouvoir.  
  
Essaye avec moi, demanda Sarah en ôtant l'un de ses gants.  
  
Malicia s'étonna de la requête mais réitéra le même geste qu'avec Logan, s'apprêtant à rompre le contact au moindre signe critique.  
  
Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! S'écria Jean, qui venait d'entrer dans le med- lab, en découvrant la scène.  
  
Ni l'une ni l'autre n'entendirent la jeune femme, elles semblaient complètement absorbées par le fait que leurs doigts se frôlaient lentement, sans douleur, sans transfert d'énergie. Doucement, sous les regards médusés de Wolverine et Jean, l'adolescente et la femme posèrent leurs mains l'une sur l'autre. Malicia se leva brusquement et se jeta dans les bras de Sarah. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pu toucher quelqu'un sans avoir peur de lui faire du mal. Sarah resserra ses bras autour de Malicia sans dire un mot. C'était une bénédiction pour l'adolescente, une malédiction pour la jeune femme qui observa Logan à travers ses larmes, consciente qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus le toucher sans protection.  
  
***  
  
Westchester - Bureau du professeur Xavier - Deux jours plus tard - 14h  
  
Le professeur était devant son bureau mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le devoir qu'il devait corriger. Ses pensées revenaient sans cesse à Wolverine et Sarah. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont le destin allait les réunir à nouveau, juste le souvenir de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu le matin même.  
  
Flash back  
  
Scott, Jean, Ororo et le professeur Xavier écoutaient Logan parler gravement. Il avait prit des décisions le concernant, ainsi que Sarah, et avait besoin de leur aide.  
  
Je dois m'absenter quelque temps. Comme vous le savez, Sarah a perdu la capacité de contrôler son pouvoir. La seule personne qui peut l'aider se trouve être son oncle, celui qui a posé ses implants. Vous savez où le trouver ? S'enquit Ororo.  
  
Sarah secoua la tête doucement. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se terrait son oncle Todd. Elle en avait parlé avec Wolverine qui avait décidé de remonter la piste à partir de la maison de son père. Ils avaient retrouvé, grâce à Internet, une ancienne photo de Todd qui permettrait à Logan de l'identifier. Le professeur ayant essayé, sans succès, de le repérer grâce à Cérébro. Ne sachant où chercher, le mutant n'avait pu faire de recherches approfondies.  
  
Je ne pense pas m'absenter très longtemps cependant, l'état de santé de Sarah nécessitant une surveillance accrue, j'ai demandé au professeur de l'accueillir ici le temps de mon voyage. Ce que j'ai évidement accepté. Magneto vous croit morte et tant que cela sera le cas, vous ne risquerez rien ici. C'est très gentil mais j'aurais aimé être consulté, fit Sarah en lançant un regard noir à Wolverine. J'ai quelques affaires à mettre en ordre, je dois retourner à mon appartement. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prudent que vous quittiez l'institut. Vous venez de dire que Magneto me croyait morte alors qu'elle besoin ai-je de me terrer ici ? Pour au moins une raison qui me paraît évidente, répliqua Logan avec sérieux. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis enceinte que je dois vivre comme un ermite ! S'écria Sarah qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Je pense qu'ils ont raison, intervint Ororo. Jean et moi pourrons chercher ce dont vous avez besoin et. Pourquoi ai-je l'étrange sensation d'être retenue prisonnière ? C'est quand même ma vie et.  
  
Fin flash back  
  
Elle avait sans conteste du caractère ce que le professeur trouvait intéressant. Sarah s'était finalement résolue à rester avec eux, confiant à Ororo et Jean le soin d'aller à son appartement. Mais la mutante avait aussitôt rétorqué qu'elle ne resterait pas à l'institut sans rien faire. Charles lui avait promis de voir dans quelle mesure ses capacités pouvaient être utilisées. Il devait justement la voir un peu plus tard dans l'après- midi. A condition de finir ces corrections, songea le professeur en reportant son attention sur le devoir qui attendait sur son bureau.  
  
***  
  
Westchester - Chambre de Wolverine - Au même moment  
  
Sarah était appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte entrouverte, regardant Logan empaqueter quelques affaires. Elle jeta un ?il curieux sur la chambre mais fut déçue de ne voir aucun objet personnel, aucune photo, rien qui n'indiquait qu'il vivait à l'institut. Il finissait de remplir son vieux sac quand il se décida à lui parler, ayant senti sa présence depuis plusieurs minutes.  
  
Tu peux entrer, je ne mange pas les femmes sans défense. Sans défense ? Répéta Sarah en lui lançant un coussin posé sur une chaise. Ok, peut-être pas totalement sans défense, fit-il avec un sourire taquin.  
  
La jeune femme entra et referma doucement la porte derrière elle avant de se poster devant la fenêtre.  
  
Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Pourquoi poser une question dont tu connais la réponse ? Parce que je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit. Que tu ne pouvais pas passer à autre chose tant que tu ne saurais pas qui tu étais. Les circonstances étaient différentes, expliqua Wolverine. Au diable, les. circonstances. Tu n'as pas à rechercher mon oncle si tu n'en as pas envie, tu n'as pas à m'aider. Tu ne me dois rien, contrairement à moi, conclut Sarah, le regard perdu sur un groupe d'étudiants qui chahutaient dans le parc. Regarde-moi, fit-il avec douceur, regarde-moi dans les yeux et répète-moi ce que tu viens de dire.  
  
Elle n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, continuant à lui tourner le dos. Elle était consciente de la dureté de ce qu'elle allait lui dire mais les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne l'ait réellement voulu.  
  
Tu aurais dû empêcher Malicia de me ramener. Tu aurais continué la quête de tes origines. Tu aurais dû me laisser dans cette ruelle face à mes agresseurs, tu n'aurais jamais dû entrer dans ma vie, Logan. Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Oh si, hélas. Il n'y aurait rien eu entre nous, bien que je ne sache pas réellement ce qu'il y a, il n'y aurait pas eu cet enfant, il n'y aur. Cela suffit, s'écria-t-il durement en l'attrapant par le bras pour la forcer à lui faire face.  
  
A son grand étonnement, il constata que son visage ne dévoilait aucune des émotions qui la traversaient. Ni colère, ni haine, ni rage. Elle posa ses yeux verts sur lui, attendant presque qu'il lui donne raison.  
  
Je ne renonce pas à savoir qui je suis, quelques mois de plus ou de moins ne changeront rien. Je n'en suis pas aussi certaine. Si tu cherches à me faire abandonner, tu perds ton temps. Ton sens de l'honneur t'en empêche, j'imagine ? Railla Sarah en se dégageant de son emprise. Ce n'est pas la peine de feindre l'indifférence. Je sais ce que tu ressens, je sais que tu as peur, que. Non, je crois pas. Et de toute façon, quelle importance ? Tu m'aides parce que tu ne supportes pas l'idée de déroger aux principes des X-men, non ? Aider la veuve et l'orphelin, sauver les mutants, les humains, le monde. Ce que tu peux être exaspérante par moments. C'est vrai que nous ne nous connaissons pas, capitula Sarah d'une voix faible. Tu devrais y aller, rajouta-t-elle d'une voix sèche en retournant près de la fenêtre.  
  
Logan la contempla un long moment avant de prendre son sac et de sortir de la chambre. Sarah serra les poings tendit que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle en voulait à Malicia de l'avoir sauvé, à Wolverine de l'abandonner, à elle-même d'avoir été si distante.  
  
***  
  
Westchester - Hall - Quelques minutes plus tard  
  
Tu devrais être en cours, fit Logan en découvrant Malicia au bas des escaliers. Je n'allais pas te laisser partir sans te dire au revoir. Ça va devenir une habitude, on dirait. Quoi ? Que tu partes, dit Malicia tristement. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, répondit-il en posant son sac sur le sol. Je sais, je suis au courant pour le. bébé, rajouta l'adolescente en espérant voir une réaction quelconque apparaître sur le visage du mutant. J'imagine que toute l'école doit le savoir, commenta Wolverine en haussant les épaules. Non. Juste Kitty, Bobby et Diablo. Je dois y aller.  
  
Malicia hocha la tête et le regarda prendre son sac. Il le mit sur son épaule et allait sortir quand il revint sur ses pas.  
  
J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service, quémanda-t-il d'un ton un peu bourru. Tout ce que tu veux, répondit Malicia qui savait qu'elle lui devait la vie.  
  
Veille sur elle pendant mon absence.  
  
L'adolescente hocha la tête, estimant que cela ne posait pas de réel problème. Sarah et elle étaient devenues plus proche depuis qu'elles avaient découvert qu'elles pouvaient se toucher sans danger. Malicia lui dédia un petit sourire avant de lui déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue. Logan lui fit un petit geste de la main avant de sortir du manoir. Il avait l'impression de répéter la scène de son départ quelques mois plus tôt alors qu'il espérait trouver des réponses sur son passé. Les choses s'étaient arrangées pour Malicia et il espérait qu'il en serait de même pour Sarah. Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de sa chambre mais ne vit pas la silhouette de la jeune femme. Il allait emprunter l'allée menant à la grille quand son regard se posa sur une des motos, devant le garage. Avec un sourire en coin, il pénétra dans le garage à la recherche de la clef de l'engin. Il se retourna brusquement en entendant la porte du manoir s'ouvrir. Il se voyait déjà devant un Scott objectant que les motos n'étaient pas à sa disposition mais son odorat le détrompa sur l'identité de l'intrus.  
  
Sarah courut jusqu'au garage, elle devait le rattraper. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir sans lui dire que. Elle se figea en constatant qu'il l'observait. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle se jeta dans ses bras, humant son odeur virile et quelque peu animale. Logan la serra contre lui un peu maladroitement, étonné par son changement de comportement.  
  
Je suis désolée, murmura Sarah. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir ainsi. J'ai tellement de chose à te dire. Tu n'as pas à t'exc. Je t'aime, Logan, et cela me rend malade de ne plus pouvoir te toucher, te caresser, t'embrasser, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. Je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi, tu n'as aucune obligation envers le. Crois-tu que je pourrais encore me regarder en face si je vous abandonnais ? Je. je ne sais pas. non, sans doute que non, conclut-elle à voix basse. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que nous réserve l'avenir, Sarah, mais il y a une chose que je sais : je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il soit le meilleur possible.  
  
Sarah releva la tête et lut tout ce qu'il taisait dans ses yeux. Elle y vit la peur de ne pas réussir à retrouver son oncle, la peur de la perdre, l'affection qu'il lui portait.  
  
Typique du héros solitaire, le taquina-t-elle en tentant de se convaincre qu'il y arriverait. J'ai quelque chose à te demander, déclara Logan en reprenant son sérieux. Je voudrais que tu veilles sur Malicia. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Je crois que nous avons beaucoup plus en commun que je ne l'imaginais. En particulier, un certain mutant grincheux. Je ne suis pas grincheux, répondit-il avec un demi-sourire.  
  
Il s'approcha de ses lèvres avec lenteur et les effleura tendrement. Sarah recula aussitôt, elle ne voulait pas le blesser, mais posa sa main gantée sur sa joue. Il y déposa un baiser avant de prendre les clés de la moto de Scott. Il l'enfourcha et la fit démarrer après y avoir attaché son sac. Sarah le regarda partir et grava cette image dans son esprit. Elle éprouvait une étrange sensation, celle d'être seule tout en étant entouré de mutants hors du commun.  
  
Il revient toujours, assura une voix derrière son dos. Il t'a demandé la même chose ? Demanda Sarah en tendant la main à l'adolescente. Oui, il n'est pas très imaginatif, plaisanta Malicia. Il est. je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mot pour le définir.  
  
Les deux mutantes restèrent un long moment, côte à côte, observant l'homme qui avait changé leurs vies. Sans se retourner, il leur fit un signe de la main avant de passer la grille.  
  
Fin de la première partie  
  
Un commentaire ? Des suggestions pour la seconde partie ? Quelque chose vous a déplu ? C'est simple, dites-le moi : Scilia@club-internet.fr  
  
Et pour finir cette première partie, un superbe montage qui m'a été offert par une amie qui se reconnaîtra. ^_________________^  
  



End file.
